


The Hobbit Falling Into Middle Earth

by Lindnjean



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: A story about a girl's journey after falling into Middle Earth.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Reader, Beorn (Tolkien)/Reader, Bofur (Tolkien)/Reader, Elrond Peredhel/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Smaug (Tolkien)/You, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Hobbit Falling Into Middle Earth

You were just starting to get ready for bed. The only thing you had done so far was taking your pants off because you sleep in your underwear shorts and a t-shirt nothing else. You haven't even taken your bra off yet and you manage to trip over your own feet and you're going to faceplant on the floor. You close your eyes, but you snap them open when you feel wind on your face, and you feel like you're still falling. Your eyes widen as you see a group of horses about 50 feet below you and getting closer by the second as you're falling out of the sky. "OH SHIT!!!" You scream out. You quickly pull your limbs in and cover your head and neck with your arms. As you are about to hit the ground you do a summersault while landing to keep you from breaking anything. You roll to a stop landing on your ass. You sit up with your eyes closed to assess any damage to your body, well your left wrist hurts like hell and your back feels pretty banged up, but other than that you seem to be fine even though you just fell 50 feet. You finally open your eyes and look at your wrist, well no bone is poking through so that's good. You gently examine your wrist and you're pretty sure it's sprained not broken. Well that sucks.  


Finally, you look up and around you and you feel your blood start to boil. As the man in grey robes comes closer to you, you jump to your feet pissed off. Gandalf the Grey is standing in front of you, and he's a fictional character. You growl yell out "I JUST FELL 50 FUCKING FEET, I'M SURE MY WRIST IS FUCKING SPRAINED, MY BACK HURTS LIKE HELL, I'M IN A FUCKING FICTIONAL WORLD! AND OH YEAH, I'M NOT WEARING ANY GOD DAMN PANTS!!! YOU BETTER START FUCKING EXPLAINING GANDALF THE GREY!" You're standing there, radiating anger off you in waves. Your left fist is clenched, and you've got your right index finger pointed at Gandalf. You notice one of the dwarfs trying to sneak behind you. When they're behind you, you can feel them getting closer to knock you out. You stick your right arm out straight behind you to point to the dwarf behind you. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE OR I WILL KICK YOU IN THE FUCKING BALLS DWARF!" You turn your head after you yell that to see the dwarf backing away surprised that you caught him behind your back. He joins the rest of the dwarfs at the ponies. Gandalf just starts laughing "Lady Galadriel told me the one that shows up would have a fiery spirit, she was right, you have an abundance of fire in your spirit." You just glare at him and your glare makes a few of the dwarfs take a step back. You growl out "Lady Galadriel fucking knew I would be transported here?" "She saw you in her mirror water when looking for our company's future. She knew you wouldn't be of this world." You grr while breathing out. "Fine." You just glare at Gandalf one last time and start to calm yourself down. You stick your arms straight out from your sides and bring them together above your head. Keeping them together you bring them straight down past your face to your sternum. Then you breath out slowly as you slowly separate them making a pushing down and out motion. While you did this, you had your eyes closed, after you finish breathing out you open your eyes calm.  


"Now that I'm calm anybody got some spare pants I can borrow?" You look calmly at the dwarfs. You notice the tri-peaked redheaded one slowly pulling out a pair of pants and carefully approaching you "Nori be careful." one of the older ones say. So, the one slowly coming forward with pants must be Nori "I'll be fine Dori." I guess that one is Dori. Nori finally reaches you and he slowly holds out the pants to you. You smile at him and take them "Thank you... Nori? Did I hear that right? Your name is Nori?" "Yes, and you're welcome." You smile again and nod your head. You quickly pull on the pants. They're a little short because he is much shorter than you but you're happy with having pants on. You look the dwarves over and Bilbo. You've only seen the movies once, so you don't really remember everyone's names. The dwarfs you can put a face to the names are Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Bofur, Bombur, and Ori. Of course, you also can place Gandalf and Bilbo too. You turn to Gandalf and say, "Better introduce myself huh?" "That would be helpful" "Alright. My name is Jean. I know all the names but can't place all the names to faces. You are of course Gandalf the grey." "Yes. Why don't you meet them that way you can tell them your name and see if you can place their names." "Okay." Gandalf walks you over to the group of Dwarfs who are now all off their ponies. You just stand quietly as Gandalf gets their attention. "Go on and introduce yourself." "My name is Jean and I'm not from this world. In my world you are all fictional characters so I know all of your names but can only place some of them to the right faces." They nod. Bilbo is the first to step up to you "It's nice to meet you Jean." "It's nice to meet you to Mr. Baggins." Bilbo blinks "so you really do know our names." "Yes, Bilbo Baggins I know all your names, but can only place some of them to their owners correctly." He nods. You notice he is very polite about looking up at your face because if he looked straight, he'd be looking at your boobs. The dwarf with the ushanka hat on steps forward with a big smile. "Hello Miss Jean." Your smile drops "Oh, um can you maybe not call me miss Jean, the miss makes me uncomfortable. But um, just Jean would be fine?" "Of course, Jean. It lovely to meet you." You smile brightly at him "Thanks, and it's nice to meet you too Bofur." He blinks "You already knew my name?" "Yes. You are one of the few I can put the name to the right owner to." "Oh, that's nice. Who else do you know?" "Well I know Thorin Oakenshield of course." "Aye that's always good to know. Who else?" "Well I know Kili and Fili." "Aye good. Anybody else?" "I know your brother Bombur. And the brothers Dwalin and Balin." "That's great lass." "I do know one more besides Gandalf and Bilbo." "Who lass?" "Ori." "You know half of us then Jean. I'll help you with the rest." "Thank you. I know which one is your other brother besides Bombur, but I can't remember his name." "Bifur is his name and he’s my cousin." "Okay so you three are Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur. Got it. Now which ones are Ori's brothers Nori and Dori?" He walks you over to them.  


"Okay so this one's Nori." "Okay Nori. You're the one that gave me pants." He nods. Bofur points to the older dwarf next to Nori and Ori. "And that one is Dori." "Okay. Dori. Okay so Dori, Nori, and Ori. I got them now." "Who do you want to meet next?" "Well I know who Bifur is now, but I still haven't met him, so how about Bifur?" Bofur nods and walks you over to Bombur and Bifur. You nod at them. "So, I know you're Bombur and you're known as an amazing cook." Bombur blushes. "Aye lass that's me." You smile at him. Then you turn to Bifur. "So, you're Bifur. I know that you don't speak Common Tongue anymore because of the axe, but I also know you can understand me. It's nice to meet you Bifur." He smiles at you and says something in the ancient dwarf language. You turn to Bofur for a translation. "Bifur said he's glad to meet such a pretty lady." You blush and look down embarrassed, you don't really believe Bifur said you're pretty. No one called you pretty back home. "Uh, thanks." You quickly turn away and walk off a little. Bofur asks "Are you okay?" "Fine, why don't I meet Gloin and Oin. I know they're brothers but don't know which two they are."  


As soon as Bofur starts heading towards the stocky redhead and the one with the metal hearing tube you begin to sort of remember the redhead. "Is Gloin the redhead?" "yeah." "I think I remember he has a son Gimli." "Aye he does!" You smile. "Gimli will grow to be a great man and an even better warrior." Bofur smiles at you. You feel the eyes that have been watching your every move grow more intense when you get close to Gloin and Oin. You quickly spin and spot Thorin and Dwalin standing next to each other glaring at you. You just raise an eyebrow as you now realize it was Dwalin who you threatened to kick in his balls earlier when he tried to get behind you to knock you out. You hold their gazes until Dwalin drops his and looks away. You stare down Thorin without even blinking. When Thorin has to blink he finally breaks eye-contact and turns and looks away. You just nod and turn back to Gloin and Oin. Bofur walks with you closer unsure how to say something about the battle of wills you had just won between yourself and Thorin and Dwalin. "So, as you said this is Gloin and yes you were right his son's name is Gimli and this one is Oin." You turn to Gloin and say "You raise your son Gimli masterfully. He will become a great man and an even greater warrior." Gloin looks surprised "How do you know of Gimli?" "Because just as this story that includes you has been told so has the one that includes your son." "My son is in one of yer stories?" "Well so are you. In my world this is all a story. One day this story will end and the one your son is in will begin." They both nod, thinking to themselves. You turn to Oin "I'm a halfway decent healer in my world if you ever need help Oin." "What?" You just smile "I AM HEALER" "Oh that's nice lassie. It'll be nice to have another healer with us." You say your adieus to those two and turn to look to see who else you haven't spoken to yet. Let's see here, Kili and Fili, Dwalin and Balin, and of course Thorin. Well looks like it's Kili and Fili next. "So Bofur you mind bringing me to talk with Kili and Fili?" "Sure Jean." You smile at Bofur. You like Bofur, he's been so friendly to you.  


Bofur brings you over to Kili and Fili. "Well what have we here Kili?" "Looks like a pretty girl Fili." "Right you are Kili. Right you are. She is very pretty." You blink and look uncomfortable at them calling you pretty. Bofur notices that that's the same look you had when Bifur called you pretty. It's like you don't believe that you are pretty. You just rub the back of your neck. "Um. Okay. So, I don't know what to say. But you're Kili and you're Fili so don't think you'll be confusing me anytime soon. Oh, and if you pull a mean prank on me, well I might prank you back or I might kick your asses so be careful." They just start laughing "you kick our asses." You just raise an eyebrow at Fili. You turn to Bofur "You saw the battle of wills I won right?" "Yeah. It was uncomfortable for me to watch." "Well why don't you tell them who I won the battle of wills against?" Kili asks "You won a battle of wills? Against whom?" Bofur answers "Against Dwalin and Thorin. It was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever seen. Dwalin lost first then Thorin to the dear lass here." Kili looks at you impressed and smiles whereas Fili starts laughing "You're having me on. She didn't really win against Uncle and Dwalin!" You narrow your eyes at Fili and Kili notices and smacks Fili's shoulder to quiet him. Fili finally sees you've narrowed your eyes at him. You ask, "Would you like to battle wills against me Fili?" "Yeah just to prove you're trying to have me on." You nod. "Bofur tell when to begin." "Okay begin now." You lock eyes with Fili and don't blink glaring at him. Fili is shifting around; your gaze is making him itch. Finally, Fili can't take not blinking anymore and looks away. He doesn't know why but being under that glare of yours makes him feel like he's coming unhinged. You just roll your eyes. "We told you I won Fili and now I've won against you as well." Kili looks even more impressed. You turn to Kili "Would you like to try?" "No thank you. I'm impressed you've outwilled my brother, Dwalin, and Uncle. You've got some strong will." "Thank you." "Well I guess you're not just a pretty face if you've got that strong of a will." You look uncomfortable with being called pretty again. Bofur notices this and doesn't like that you don't think you're pretty, and this time Kili notices that you look like you don't believe him when he calls you pretty. Kili doesn't like that and turns to his brother and whispers in dwarfish "I don't think she believes she's pretty. We've got to right that wrong." Fili nods and replies in dwarfish "Any lass that pretty and with that strong of will, should know how amazing they are." You just raise an eyebrow at them speaking dwarfish, you turn to Bofur for a translation. "Bofur?" "I can't tell ye lass. It's just something between the brothers." "Okay. Well I still have to meet Balin and Dwalin, and of course Thorin." "Well I can bring ye to meet Balin, but Dwalin went hunting with Thorin." "That's fine Bo." "Did ye just call me Bo?" "Yeah. I give nicknames to people I like, so you're Bo, short for Bofur." "I like it. This way to Balin."  


Balin is sitting by himself, wondering about the pretty human lass that fell in the Company's Company and why Galadriel knew she would be needed, when said lass walks over led by Bofur. You look at Balin and Balin looks at you. "So, you're Dwalin's big brother, right?" "Aye lass." "So, are you a warrior like Dwalin?" "I am. I taught Dwalin all he knows." You nod. "You don't hate me like Dwalin do you?" "No lass I don't hate ye, but I don't trust ye yet." "I am just fine with you not trusting me yet, but I am glad you don't hate me like your brother." "Dwalin doesn't hate you lass. He just doesn't trust you, and you did threaten to kick him in his family jewels." "I am sorry about that, but he was coming up behind me to try to knock me out and I didn't want him to." "He'll get over it lassie. He's not quick to trust is all." You nod. You like Balin he reminds you of like a grandpa type. "You know what I like you Bal, you're grandfatherly." "Did the lass just call me Ball?" "Aye. She shortened your name into Bal as a nickname because she likes you. She calls me Bo because she likes me." You smile "Yup, and only those I like get nicknames, well good nicknames anyway." Balin says "I like it lassie. I'll let you call me Ball." You nod. You notice Dwalin and Thorin come back to the camp. You nudge Bofur and nod towards those two. He nods back and maneuvers you towards them.  


When you reach Dwalin and Thorin you and Bofur have blocked them from leaving right away. Thorin and Dwalin just growl at you and Bofur. Bofur looks a little putout about it. You turn to Bofur "It's alright Bo. I can talk to them myself. Can you maybe try to find me enough stuff to make a bedroll to sleep on?" "Sure Jean." Bofur leaves. You turn to Dwalin and Thorin and just look at them, then you turn your head to just Dwalin. "I'm sorry about threatening to kick you in the balls earlier. I was a little angry and you coming behind me to knock me out to protect the others just made me snap. Sorry." He looks surprised. "Okay." "Well I'll try not to do it again. But if you piss me off don't be surprised that I've knocked you out or kicked you in the balls. I don't let anyone push me around. I've been through too much shit to ever let anyone push me around again, verbally, emotionally, mentally, or physically." Thorin looks a little taken aback when you say that. Dwalin's eyes soften just a little when you say that. "Aye lass. With yer strong of will, I wouldn't want to be on yer bad side anyway." You chuckle "Well we'll see how long that lasts." "Don't worry yer pretty little head about it lass." You look uncomfortable about being called pretty again. Thorin notices you being uncomfortable. He noticed it a few times when you were talking with the others. He's finally figured out why you looked uncomfortable, you don't think you're pretty so when someone calls you it, you're uncomfortable. "Right. Well glad we hashed things out Dwalin, but do you mind if I talk to Thorin alone? You don't have leave very far just so that you don't hear what we're talking about. You can even watch us talking if you need too. I know no one trusts me yet." Dwalin looks surprised about you asking and then about what you said after about no one trusting you. He just nods and gets up and walks over to sit next to Balin. He doesn't even need to watch you talking with Thorin because he trusts you just enough that you won't harm Thorin with everyone being so close.  


After Dwalin walks away to sit by Balin, Thorin looks at the lass with a scowl on his face. You take note of the scowl but see the pain, sadness, and loneliness underneath it all. "I know you don't want me here Thorin and I know you don't trust me. But I want you to know I will never harm you or anyone in your company. I will protect you and the company with my life, I will willingly give my life to save yours or any of theirs if I need to. You may just think I'm a burden but that's okay, I was summoned here for a reason. I think I know what the reason is but I'm not sure yet. I also know that something within me is different since I got here than it was in my world. I'm going to do everything I possibly can think of to protect you and this company because this quest needs to succeed, the line of Durin must continue, and you must be King Under the Mountain." Thorin looks at you unsure of how to respond. He settles for a nod. "I know you won't believe this, but I know what your future holds, yours, and the company's. In my world you and your company are only characters in a story. I know the story, and I know how it ends, so I will do everything in my power to change the ending so it's better. If I should fail at the end of this quest to change the ending of the story to a better one, I want you to remember something." "What?" "I need you to remember that you are a great man, a good uncle, and an even better friend. I want you to remember that you are not your grandfather. If you remember these things then even if I physically fail, I won't have failed your soul." You nod turn and walk away to look for Bofur. Thorin looks after you confused as to why you told him to remember those things and why you have pledged to keep him and the company from any harm you can when you don’t know them, and when they don't even trust or like you? He notices you smile at Bofur while talking with him and it makes Thorin feel something in his chest he doesn't recognize. Damn woman.  


Bofur managed to get you enough stuff to make you your own bedroll. Kili and Fili then proceed to try to take up either side of you. You just push Fili's over and put Bofur's in between his and yours. "Bofur was here first so don't you go pushing him out." Fili just looks surprised at you doing that but smiles and nods "Alright." He moves his bedroll to the other side of Kili's. Yours is now between Bofur and Kili. Bombur calls its dinner time and we all line up. Bombur just says "Don't ya'll have any manners? Ladies first!" You blush as Bombur hands you the first bowl of stew, which has way too much stew in it for your taste. You just say, "Thank you Bomb." You turn and sit down. You notice Bofur explaining Bombur's nickname to him. Bombur smiles at you when Bofur explains. Bofur sits down next to you then Kili does. Fili sits down on the other end of Kili's bedroll so he can sit with you as well. When Bombur has served everyone, he comes and sits down at the other end of Bofur's bedroll to eat with us as well. You smile at the four of them. You feel eyes staring at you. You glance around and spot Thorin just studying you and the four dwarfs who've sat by you. He isn't glaring or looking mean, he actually looks curious and is just studying you. It's harmless so you let him continue studying you. You're full but you don't want to hurt Bombur's feelings. "That was an amazing stew Bomb, but I'm just too full to finish it. Would you be terribly upset if I let some of the others finish it?" Bombur looks surprised that you don't want to upset him. "It's okay lass." You smile "Thanks Bomb." You turn to Bofur and Kili who both have their bowls licked clean and are staring into their bowls looking like they're wishing more would magically appear. You pour half of what's left of yours into Bofur's bowl and the other half into Kili's. They both look up at you surprised but they smile at you and happily eat it. Bombur's bedroll is on the other side of Bofur's so when we all lay down it goes Fili, Kili, me, Bofur, Bombur. You smile and say, "Goodnight Ki, Goodnight Bo, Goodnight Fi, Goodnight Bomb, and goodnight everyone else." You yawn and snuggle into your bedroll and fall right asleep. Kili smiles happy at you that he got a nickname. Fili smiles too.  


Sometime during the night Kili and Bofur have wrapped themselves around you because you exude heat like a furnace and are somehow even warmer than the dwarves. You open your eyes because you feel like you're having heat stroke. You quickly realize that Bofur and Kili are wrapped around you. You see Thorin on watch. You carefully throw a pebble and hit Thorin on the back of the head. He turns around scowling and he sees you. You mouth Help at him. Thorin raises an eyebrow and walks over to you. He pries Kili's and Bofur's arms off you without waking them up and picks both you and your bedroll up. Thorin feels how much heat you're giving off and now understands why Kili and Bofur were wrapped around you. You whisper "Thanks. Felt like I was gonna have heat stroke, but you can put me down now." Thorin places you down next to Bilbo who is shivering. Thorin just turns and goes back to watch. He didn't want to see how Bilbo quickly cuddled up to you and your warmth. You just watch Thorin go back to guard duty. Bilbo cuddles up to your warmth. He's freezing! You let Bilbo take some of your heat and fall asleep with Bilbo trying to wrap himself around your torso. You wake up when Bilbo is ripped off you and you hear many dwarves angry. You hear Kili and Bofur angry that you somehow got moved by Bilbo. You sit up pissed off that you were woken up "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" They all turn to see you pissed off. They all take a step back when the wave of anger hits them. You glare at all of them. You let out a shaky angry sigh and try to calm yourself down. Finally, you open your eyes and say, "Now what the hell was all that shouting about?" "Bilbo..." "You..." "He..." "SHUT IT!!" They all do. You couldn't stand them all trying to talk at the same time. "Bo you explain." "We woke up and ye were gone then we found Bilbo wrapped around you way over here. And we thought that Bilbo took you away from us so that he could touch you." You roll your eyes. "You are all idiots." "What?" "I woke up dying of heat stroke because of Bofur and Kili being wrapped around me because I give off heat like a fire. I asked Thorin for help to get me out. He picked me up and dropped me off next to Bilbo who was shivering. I let Bilbo curl around me because he was freezing, and I was too warm. And before you go picking on Bilbo because of how he was curled around me like that just remember I am much taller than Bilbo." Bofur and Kili blink then ask together "I was wrapped around you?" You snort laugh as they said it together. "Yes, you both were wrapped around me. I would have died of heat stroke if I hadn't been able to get Thorin's attention. So tonight, I am not sleeping near the fire, I will sleep on the outskirts." With that put to rest you turn to Bombur "What are you making for breakfast?" That question gets everyone moving and a very confused, blushing Bilbo looks at you and says, "Thank you for keeping me warm last night and I am sorry about how I was touching you." "Nonsense you couldn't have helped how you curled around me like that as Kili and Bofur were curled around me the same way. I am much taller than you guys. And as for keeping you warm it was nothing. No one should be cold like that when I have so much extra heat." Bilbo nods and turns away.  


After breakfast you turn to Gandalf. "So, am I sharing your horse, or do I get my own horse because I'm too tall for a pony?" Gandalf smiles at you "Lord Elrond sent you a horse when Lady Galadriel showed you to us in her mirror water." You smile at Lord Elrond's name. You always thought he was very attractive. "Well when we see him, I shall thank him personally." "When we see him?" "Oh, um, could you maybe forget I told you that? I don't think I should tell anyone about the future and what happens." "Indeed. It is forgotten then." "Thanks Gan." "Gan?" "Do you like G better?" "G?" "As your nickname. I nickname those I like. So far Kili is Ki, Bofur is Bo, Fili is Fi, Balin is Bal, and Bombur is Bomb. So, do you like Gan or G better?" "If those are the options then I prefer G. Have you given Thorin a nickname?" "You mean besides Grumpy, no. I haven't thought of what I'm gonna call him yet." "Indeed. You should pack your horse." "Which one is mine?" "Morna Vanië" "Is that Elvish?" "Yes. It means Black Beauty." You smile at that. "In my world we have a story of a horse named Black Beauty. It's perfect. Morna Vanië. I like it, but I think I'll only call her Vanië for short." You walk up to Morna Vanië and she places her head on your shoulder. "Aww I like you too Morna Vanië. Thanks for the hug. Come on Vanië we gotta get you ready for traveling." You will do all you can to make sure she doesn't run away because of the trolls later. After getting Vanië ready you get on her and the others are amazed you did that all by yourself with no help from others or a rock. "Come on Vanië we better start walking."  
As soon as you touch Morna Vanië you don't realize that you've got a soft glow around you. Gandalf looks at you surprised as he can feel the strong aura of magic around you now that you've touched an animal. He hasn't sensed that type of strong magic in a long time. Seems there is more to you than just a simple human girl, perhaps that is why when she is angry you can actually feel the anger in the form of a wave or why she gives off so much heat. He will have to watch her and see what happens. One look between the now softly glowing girl and Gandalf's face keeps the dwarves from saying anything. The glow stops after a little bit.  


We have been traveling for a while. Ride Vanië, make camp, repeat. You continue to sleep on the outskirts of the fire and Kili and Bofur follow you, while Fili and Bombur stay by the fire. Bilbo takes up residence by the fire every night to ensure he doesn't end up cuddling up to you. Kili and Bofur want to keep cuddling you. Also, Thorin has taken to lying his bedroll at the top of yours so your head lays on his chest. If he doesn't have guard duty but Kili or Bofur does Thorin will take their place. Basically, you end up between a mixture of Thorin, Kili, and Bofur. You don't mind because you find the three attractive. Tonight, both Kili and Thorin are on guard duty so it's just Bofur curled around you. You turn so your facing Bofur. He looks so peaceful and cute like this. You smile softly and lean down and gently kiss his lips. He doesn't wake up but smiles in his sleep. You wrap your arms around Bofur and pull him closer so now his head rests on your boobs. You're content, and finally fall asleep. When you become aware of your surroundings again you realize you're still holding Bofur to you and someone is talking to him. "Well get off her Bofur." "I can't she won't let me go. Watch." You feel as he tries to wiggle out of your hold, so you hold him closer. "See. Even unconscious she won't let me go." "So, she does. How did you end up on top of her?" "I don't know. I went to sleep lying next to her. She must have pulled me to her." "Don't you, Kili, and Thorin usually sleep next to her?" "Yeah. Thorin and Kili had guard duty last night though." "Maybe that's why she pulled you on her. She must have realized they weren't there and brought you on top of her to make her feel better." You feel Bofur shrug. "Yeah maybe. I'm awfully warm now though." You slowly loosen your arms and groan like you're waking up. You open your eyes to see Dwalin talking with Bofur. You sit up quickly and that makes Bofur land in your lap instead of cuddled to your chest. They both look at you in shock. "Oh. Did I oversleep?" Dwalin says "No lass yer fine, was just coming to wake Bofur up so we can go hunting." "Oh. Well why didn't you get him up?" Dwalin laughs "Oh lass you don't realize what you were doing." "What was I doing?" You notice Bofur blushing "Ye were holding him to your chest and wouldn't let him up." You giggle "Sorry Bofur. I didn't realize I was doing that. Why didn't you just wiggle out of my grasp?" Bofur blushes and says, "You wouldn't let me, and why would I leave when such a beautiful girl didn't want me to." You look uncomfortable that Bofur called you beautiful. Dwalin notices this time that you're uncomfortable when Bofur calls you beautiful just like when the rest of them have. Dwalin asks "Why do you look uncomfortable when any of us call you pretty or beautiful?" You look embarrassed and say, "Because I'm not pretty or beautiful." They both look shocked. Dwalin just shakes his head in disbelief and walks away muttering to himself. Bofur looks saddened to hear you say that. "Do you really think you're not pretty Jean?" You nod. "Why?" "In my world I don't measure up to what's considered pretty and beautiful. In my world I'm short, overweight, and not pretty. I guess I've just always believed that no one would think any different because everyone has always told me I'd never be thought pretty." You notice Thorin and Kili heard your explanation and now have the same look of angry disbelief. Thorin grrs out "I would personally hurt any who would make you feel like you aren't beautiful." Kili grrs out "As would I." You look to Bofur when he gently turns your head to him. "Jean you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are tall to us and we like your curves." Thorin and Kili agree with Bofur. You feel a tear leak out of your eye. Bofur wipes the tear asking, "Why are ye crying?" "Because that is the kindest thing anyone has ever told me." Kili says "It's the truth." Thorin says "We think you're perfect Jean." You leak a few more tears and smile at them. "I know you're telling me the truth, but it will take some time to believe it." Bofur smiles at you. "Then we'll tell you every day." "Aye." "We will." You smile at Bofur who is still sitting on your lap. You place your hand on his cheek and lean in and place your lips to his. He kisses back happy. You pull apart. "Thank you." You turn and pull Kili to you and kiss his lips. He kisses back happy. You pull apart. "Thank you." You turn to Thorin who places his lips on yours and you kiss back happy. When you pull apart you say, "Thank you." You look at all three. "I mean it. I want you three to know how much it means to me that you really do think I'm good enough." They nod, and then Dwalin comes over and says, "Enough with the soft stuff we have to get going." You laugh. "Sorry Dwalin. Well go on boys I gotta get my stuff ready." Thorin and Kili leave to help the others because they were already packed. Bofur is still on your lap. You turn his face to you and kiss him again. Bofur smiles then asks "Why'd I get the extra kiss? Not that I'm complaining?" "Because you were the first one to make me feel welcome as part of the Company. You were the first one to smile at me and accept me." He smiles. You laugh "Alright Bo, we really do need to get packed." He nods and slowly climbs off your lap. We get packed and the Company heads out.  


When we stop again for the night you notice Bofur, Kili, and Thorin all rubbing their chests over their heart like it's sore. You walk over to them. "Why are you all rubbing your chests there like you've been punched?" They notice they all are doing it. Kili pulls his tunic out so he can look at his chest and his eyes widen. You look at him "Why are you looking surprised at your own chest?" "Because I've now got a new tattoo I don't remember ever having." You blink. "Really?" Kili pulls off his tunic so you can see the tattoo. Your eyes widen as you recognize it. You have that tattooed on your collarbone above your heart. It's not something from this world. You turn to Thorin and Bofur "Check your chests." They look and their eyes widen. "I have the same symbol." "Aye me too." You blink surprised, I wonder what it means that they now have the same tattoo as you. Gandalf comes over when he notices all four of you looking shocked. Gandalf sees the symbol on Kili's chest. "When did you get that Kili?" "It appeared this morning. Thorin and Bofur now have it too." Gandalf raises an eyebrow then looks at you. "Did you for some reason decide that they should share your tattoo?" You look at Gandalf sheepishly "I didn't even tell them that it's my tattoo. I don't know how come they now have it too." They all look at you. "You have this tattoo?" You pull the collar of your shirt down so that they can see yours. "I've had this for many years." Gandalf thinks then asks, "Did you kiss them last night?" You blink then blush "yes." "I believe that is why they now have your tattoo." "Huh?" "I believe there is magic that surrounds you and when you kissed them, they received your tattoo." "Magic? Around me? No way." You look at the boys and they look sheepishly at you. "What aren't you telling me?" You turn to Gandalf when the boys won't answer you. "Tell me." "Your whole body glowed when you first touched Morna Vanië." Bofur says "Aye and you kinda glowed when we kissed you too." You blink "So what you're saying is I really do have magic around me?" "No, I believe that you yourself are magic but have not figured it out yourself." "What?! How can I be magic? I'm just a simple human girl?" "Not so simple. I believe you are a Valar." "A what?" "An ancient race with powerful magic." You blink then proceed to pass out from the information. When you're passed out you hear a voice loud and clear say "To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die." You come to rubbing your head. The whole company is looking at you. "What?" "You were glowing, and you kept repeating the same thing." You look at them then to Gandalf who just looks amused. "What's got you looking so smug G?" "What you said in your trance." "What did I say?" "You were talking about tethers and only Valar need tethers." "What exactly did I say?" No one will answer you until you hear Ori say, "I wrote it down." "Well just read it out loud." Ori clears his throat and reads "To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die." You blink. "Really? Hmm. Well I guess I really must be a so called Valar because I did fall from a hole in heaven." You think then you spot Bofur, Kili, and Thorin and now you understand the tattoo and your attraction to them right away. They must be a tether. Tethers must be people not things. You smile at the boys and say, "Well I already have the three of dwarfs in their halls of stone, so I guess I'll eventually meet the two of elves under the sky and one of mortal men doomed to die." They all look confused except Gandalf who is smirking. You laugh at their confusion. You walk over to Bofur, Kili, and Thorin. You place your hand over the mark on Bofur's chest, then on Kili's, then on Thorin's. "These are tether marks." Those three widen their eyes in understanding. You hear Dwalin say "I still don't get it." You turn to the rest of the company. "Apparently the tethers are people's hearts, that's why they must be willingly given. Seems I already have these three's hearts and when we kissed the mark appeared." Dwalin goes "You're saying you and them lovin each other is a tether?" You nod. "Mahal that means you'll love two elves and a human man." You smile "I guess so but seeing as I'm from another world and I know all the characters I already I have a feeling of who they are going to be. And I know at least one of them is gonna piss these three off." You laugh at their faces. "We should get some sleep; we will have a long day tomorrow." Bofur gets his bed roll down first besides you and you notice Kili and Thorin both semi-rushing to get theirs down on the other side of you. Thorin wins. You smile at him. You take Kili's bedroll from him and place it at the head of your bedroll. Kili looks up. You just pat the bedroll. Kili lays down and you place your head on his chest. Bofur and Thorin wrap you in their arms and you all fall asleep.  


Your eyes widen when you see the farmhouse and then Thorin says "We'll stop here for the night" You shake your head "That's a bad idea." Only Gandalf hears you. Him and Thorin get in an argument and Gandalf leaves. You sigh. You look around for somewhere to tie Morna Vanië up so she can't run away because of the trolls. You finally tie her to a tree. Kili and Fili are off on guard duty. You know what's going to happen now. You wish you had a titanium baseball bat to fight with. Then one magically appears, and your eyes widen. You pick it up and smile, oh you're ready to kick some troll ass now. You know there is some time between now and when the trolls happen, so you walk over to Dwalin. "Dwalin spar with me. I wanna test out my new bat." "What's a bat?" You show him your weapon. "This is." "It doesn't look like much of a weapon." "Then spar with me." Dwalin pulls out his axe and swings at you. You block it with your bat and roll your bat, so he has to drop the axe. You lightly tap Dwalin on the side of his head. "That was fun." "Can you actually do any damage with that bat not just disarm me?" "Well yes but I don't want to hurt you. How about I show you on a tree?" He nods. The rest of the company besides Kili and Fili come to watch. You take aim and swing as hard as you can. You hit the tree with such force pinecones fall out and it sounds like thunder. There is also a dent in the tree, but not your bat. You smile at their surprised faces. "Well now that you've seen that is dinner almost ready Bomb?" He nods. We eat and you see Bilbo go to bring the princes their dinners. You sigh "So it begins." You go with them and are fighting the trolls. You've managed to break at least three toes of one of the trolls and gave a good wallop to the knee of another. Finally, you have to drop your bat because they've got Bilbo. Some of the boys are placed in bags, others on the spit, you've been tied up, and Bilbo isn't in visual range yet. You notice they've not gotten to Morna Vanië unlike the ponies. You smile as Bilbo is trying to get your knots undone. "Don't worry about me go distract the trolls. The sun is coming up, just buy us some time." You smile as Bilbo distracts them and everyone is yelling about parasites. Gandalf comes and shouts "The dawn will take you all." Yep you knew this would happen. You're just smiling at the boys still on the spit. Thorin and Kili are in bags and Bofur is on the spit without his hat. You spot Bofur's hat on the ground. You pick it up and put it on. You go to untie Thorin and Kili who just look at you with Bofur's hat on. You smile "You two owe me a kiss for untying you." They both give you a kiss. You help everyone get off the spit and get dressed. Bofur is looking around "Anyone seen me hat?" You just giggle which makes Bofur look at you then his eyes widen. You just crook your finger at him telling him to come closer. "You've got my hat on." "yep." "Well can I have it back?" "Nope." "Well why not?" "Because I like it." "Well it's me hat." "Fine I'll give it back if..." "If what?" "If you can get it off my head without anyone’s help." You smile playfully at him and notice the whole company watching with amused smiles. Bofur first tries to reach for it but you just take a step back. He tries to jump but again you just take a step back. You smile at him. "You know it seems you don't really want your hat back and I must admit you look just as handsome without it as you do with." He just tries to jump for his hat one more time. You just smile at him "I think you've figured out that won't work." Bofur smiles at you then with a glint in his eye. He grabs your shirt and pulls your mouth down to kiss you. While he kisses you, he takes the hat off your head. You smile when you break the kiss. "Wondered when you'd think of that." You kiss Bofur again. "I wasn't lying when I said you look handsome with or without your hat." He blushes. Kili whines "How come he got two kisses?" You smile "Because he took an extra kiss." Kili comes and pulls you to him in a kiss. You smile when he breaks it. You turn and look at Thorin. "Are you gonna take a kiss too, or are you too chickenshit?" Thorin just smiles and dips you to kiss you. You laugh when you break the kiss. "Guess you aren't chickenshit."  


We all head back to camp to pack our stuff and you notice only you have a horse left. You untie Morna Vanië and hug her. "I'm glad I tied you up when I realized this was where the trolls were gonna be because now you're still here." Gandalf hears you says this "You knew beforehand about the trolls?" "Yes, but I also knew you would come with the dawn, and the company needed this to treat Bilbo a little better. Also, we need to go into the troll cave." Gandalf nods and we bring the others to the troll cave. Bilbo gets Sting. You nod good. You notice something in the back of the troll cave. You go towards it. You smile as you realize what you've found. You've found not only a beautiful elven bracelet, but you've found Elanorist, the sun-star blade, made from a piece of the sky that had fallen to earth. You put on the bracelet and place Elanorist's scabbard around your waist. Gandalf looks at you curious when you come out of the cave with a new sword and a bracelet. You pull Elanorist out of her scabbard and Gandalf's eyes widen. The Elanorist has been lost for many, many, centuries. You just nod and get Morna Vanië. She's carrying our supplies, well those we didn’t loose with Bombur's pony.  


Later in the day you notice where you are and stop Morna Vanië at once. The others turn to look at you, but you are too busy trying to remember which way Radagast the Brown comes from. Then you hear it, the thumping of rabbit feet. You turn to where its coming from and out flies Radagast on his sled. Gandalf talks to him, then you hear the wargs. You're running pulling Morna Vanië's lead. You look around for the cropping of rocks that you know you'll have to force Morna Vanië down. Hopefully, she'll fit in the passage. You spot it and start to pull her towards it as the rest are running to the crop of rocks next to them. You run faster and slide down the entrance pulling her in behind you even when she tries to resist going into the hole. Gandalf gets the rest in here. You smile as Bofur spots you and pulls you to him to kiss you. Kili and Thorin follow after and kiss you too. Bofur says "Thought we lost you lass." "Nope just had to get Morna Vanië down here. Wasn't easy." You start towards the opening in the back and realize that Vanië won't fit with the packs on. You take the packs off her back. Bofur notices you take them off and picks one up, you put on the other one. You pull Vanië in behind you and keep going until you spot it, Rivendell. Thorin is not happy as he realizes the Gandalf knew it was here. You just laugh and say, "I knew it was here too, how do you think I had enough time to force a horse into the entrance." Thorin looks at you "You knew?" "Of course, I knew, just like when I stopped because I knew Radagast was going to show up with news of Dol Guldur." They just blink at you. You shrug and say, "Come on might as well head to Rivendell."  


We show up and you've still got Morna Vanië's lead in your hand. Your breath hitches when you see Lord Elrond approaching. He is so attractive. Bofur notices you staring at Lord Elrond and he nudges you. "Why are ye staring?" You don't answer just keep staring. You can't look away, just like you couldn't look away from Bofur, Kili, and Thorin the first minute you saw them. Bofur nudges you again "Jean?" You finally can pull away and look at Bofur "What Bo?" "I asked why you were staring?" You just blush and are going to answer when Morna Vanië suddenly pushes you forward and you're gonna fall on your face until arms wrap around you. You look up and straight into Elrond's eyes. You blush and look down. "Thank you for catching me Lord Elrond. I guess she’s a little impatient about coming home." You slowly pull out of Elrond's arms and turn to Vanië. "Did you have to push me? We not getting you to your stable fast enough, that it?" She neighs and bobs her head. You laugh as she just answered you. "Well I guess that's a yes." You turn around and Lord Elrond is still staring at you. You smile at him and he comes out of staring at you. He clears his throat "Lindir bring Morna Vanië to her stable." Kili asks "How does he know your horse's name Jean?" You smile at Elrond as you say this "Because he gave her to me." "What?!" "He had Gandalf bring her for me after Lady Galadriel showed him in her mirror water that I would be joining the company." Kili and Thorin grumble about him giving you a gift. You just smile at that not breaking your stare at Elrond. Elrond holds his arm out for you. You take it as he leads the company towards the palace. You can hear Kili and Thorin grumbling that they wanted to do that. You roll your eyes.  


When we get there Elrond offers us rooms and the company refuses, all except myself, Bilbo, and Gandalf. Elrond personally shows me my room. You hold his hand and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." He just looks you in the eyes "It is my honor." You're still staring into his eyes holding his hand. Lindir clears his throat to get our attention. You blush and look down. Elrond still has his hand in yours as he turns to Lindir. "The dwarves have settled on our balcony my Lord." Elrond nods. You smile "Sounds like the dwarves, say no to rooms and instead sleep on a balcony." Lindir smiles at that. He glances to where Elrond still holds my hand. "Perhaps we can host a dance to welcome the company along with the dinner?" Your eyes brighten and you smile huge. "That would be amazing I love to dance." You turn to Elrond who in seeing your giant smile agrees. "Let our guests know. And have Lissiel bring Lady Jean here some clothes appropriate of a dance." You blush. Elrond looks to you and gently runs the back of his knuckles down the side of your face. "Would you give me the honor a dance tonight?" You smile "Of course Lord Elrond." He smiles and turns and walks away leaving you breathless and Lindir smiling looking between you two. Lindir leaves and you go into your room. You never notice Bofur standing there having seen Elrond touch your face like that.  


After you’ve bathed, Lissiel shows up with beautiful dresses of every color. You spot this beautiful purple one and your face lights up in a smile. Lissiel smiles and gives it to you. You put it on, and she does your hair up with flowers and waves. You are barefoot because the elves have much bigger feet than you, and the wraps of cloth Dori made for you don’t belong at a dance. Lissiel helps you with makeup. “You look beautiful Lady Jean. All the boys will swoon.” You laugh “I’m going to dance with Dwarves I doubt any will swoon.” “Still I’m sure all the edhel will swoon.” “I very much doubt that. I am nothing compared to the beauty of an elleth.” Lissiel shakes her disbelieving that you can’t see how beautiful you are. She saw how Lord Elrond stared at her when she was dirty and in traveling clothes. “We will see who is right now that we are ready for the dance.” You just roll your eyes. Lissiel wraps her arm with yours and you head to the dance.  


When you walk in you notice that the boys have bathed as well and are in the best clothes that they have with them. You smile at seeing them. You notice Lindir has seen you enter and whispers something to Lord Elrond. He looks up at you and you smile. He looks very handsome tonight in his purple dress robes. Just as you think that you giggle realizing you’re both wearing purple whereas no one else is. You turn to Lissiel “How come no one else beside myself and Lord Elrond are wearing purple?” “Because purple is only worn by royalty and Elladan and Elrohir have decided not to wear it.” “What? I’m wearing a color for royalty only? Why did you bring me purple then?” “Because Lord Elrond said to give you a purple option.” “He did?” “Yes, he said he wanted to see what color you would choose.” “Is that why you brought me a dress in every color?” “Yes.” “Well just to let you know purple and green are my favorite colors.” “Green is the royal color of the Sindar. Purple of the Noldor.” You nod. You hear Kili shout “Look at that!” You turn and see Kili is looking at you along with Thorin and Bofur. You smile at them. You hear footsteps to your left. You turn and Elrond is there. You smile at him. “Thank you for letting me wear purple. It’s my favorite color.” “Seeing how beautiful you look in purple is all the thanks that is needed.” You blush and look down at him calling you beautiful, still a little uncomfortable being called beautiful. He gently lifts your face with his fingers. “Why do you look down in discomfort when I call you beautiful?” You look at him and say “In my world I don't measure up to what's considered pretty and beautiful. In my world I'm short, overweight, and not pretty. I guess I've just always believed that no one would think any different. The dwarfs have said I’m pretty, yet I still don’t believe it fully and surrounded by these beautiful elleth definitely makes me question it.” You try to look down again, but Elrond’s hand stops you from doing so. “Your beauty should never be doubted Órenya. You are more beautiful than anyone has a right to be.” You blush as he says this. Then you ask, “What does Órenya mean?” Elrond blushes and doesn’t answer. You look to Lissiel over by Lindir and know you’re gonna ask her later. You just smile at Elrond as a beautiful slow song comes on. “I believe I promised you a dance.” He smiles and leads you to the dance floor. He goes to take your hand in his but your shake your head. He looks confused until you wrap your arms around his shoulders. “Like this, you wrap your arms around my waist.” He smiles and does so. You stare into the other’s eyes during the whole song. When it ends you slowly break apart smiling softly at the other. Elrond brings your knuckles to his mouth and kisses them. “Thank you for the dance Órenya.” You smile “I hope we meet on the dance floor again tonight.” “Then we shall.” You smile as he turns and walks over to Lindir. Lissiel comes over smiling at you. “I saw how you two were looking at each other during the dance.” You blush. “What does Órenya mean?” “Where did you hear that word?” “Elrond called me it.” She giggles “I’m not going to tell you.” “Well why not?” “Because Lord Elrond should tell you himself.” “Why what does it mean?” “I’m not going to tell you.” You roll your eyes “Fine. Don’t tell me. But because you won’t tell me you get to dance with me.” She giggles “Alright.” She takes your hand and slow dances with you, both of you smiling and giggling the whole time. When the song ends Gandalf reaches you before the dwarves can. “May I have this dance?” You smile “Of course Gandalf.” He takes your hands and slow dances with you. “What does Órenya mean G?” “It means My Heart. Where did you hear it?” You smile “Elrond called me My Heart. How sweet.” Gandalf smiles “I believe you’ve found another tether my dear.” “What?” “I’ve seen the way you look at Elrond. It’s the same way you look at Bofur, Kili, and Thorin.” “Well that explains it. Would you mind coming with me to tell him so?” “Of course, but you should wait until your other tethers have gotten a dance with you.” “Of course I will G.” The song ends and you curtsy to Gandalf as he bows to you.  


You smile as Kili and Thorin are both trying to get to you by pushing each other. You feel someone take your hand as you’re watching them. You look and see Bofur holding your hand. “May I have this dance my lady?” “Of course.” You then realize the problem of your heights. All of the dwarves only reach your boobs as does Bilbo. You can’t dance with Bofur how you danced with Elrond because his face would be in your boobs. You go to take his hands, but he just wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you towards him. You just smile as he looks up at you with his chin on your chest. You place your hand on his face. “You’re just too damn cute” You lean down and kiss him on the lips. He smiles. You rest your arms around the top of his shoulders. You dance like that until the song ends. Kili and Thorin are now both by your side. “I can only dance with one of you at a time.” They start arguing who gets to dance with you next. You just say, “Shut up.” They do and look at you. “I’m going to teach you a game and it’s going to decide who gets to dance with me next. It’s called roshambo.” “How does one play?” “It’s very simple. I will count to three and you will hold out your hand in one of the three symbols.” “What symbols?” “The first is rock. Like so.” You show them your fist. “The second is paper. Like so.” You show them your hand held out flat. “And the third is scissors. Like so.” You show them a fist with your index and middle fingers pointed out. “What’s the rules?” “Well paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, and scissors beats paper. If you both put out the same symbol, then it’s a tie and you must go again until someone wins.” “Sounds simple enough. And you do this in your world to settle things?” You smile thinking only children really use it. “Yes of course. It’s a very respected way of settling things. Now I’m going to count to three.” They nod. “One. Two. Three.” Kili holds out rock as does Thorin. “That would be a tie. You have to go again.” They go again and both do paper. “Another tie, go again.” They both go scissors. You shake your head. “Again.” Finally, Kili goes paper while Thorin goes rock. “Finally. Kili you’ve won you get to dance with me next and Thorin you will after Kili.” Kili pulls you close and sets his chin on his chest with his arms around your waist. You place your hand on his cheek and give him a kiss. You dance with him until the song ends. Thorin pulls you to him and you give him a kiss like you did the other two.  


When your dance with Thorin ends, Lissiel finds you. “Why did you kiss the three dwarves?” “Because I love them, and they are three of my tethers.” “Tethers? But only Valar have tethers.” You just nod. “Apparently I am Valar even though I didn’t know it until recently. I just thought I was a simple human who fell through a hole in the heavens and landed in middle earth.” “You are Valar?” “Apparently so. Why did you seem upset when you asked me why I kissed the boys?” “Because Lord Elrond saw and left.” “Oh. He promised me another dance and he’s not getting out of it just because he’s jealous of the other tethers.” “Other tethers? You mean…?” “Yes, Elrond is another of my tethers. I just haven’t told him yet.” “It’s very uncommon for a Valar to have more than one. You must be very strong to need more than one. How many tethers do you have?” “Six apparently.” “How do you know?” “When I found out I was Valar I passed out and was glowing. I kept repeating the same set of words that I had heard in my head.” “What words?” “To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die. Bofur, Kili, and Thorin are my Dwarven tethers and Elrond is one of the Elven.” “So, you have two more tethers you’ve not met?” “Yes. But being from another world where this one is but a story, I have an idea of who they are.” “Really?” “Yes, I had a feeling Elrond would be one and I was right. Speaking of Elrond do you know where he went?” “Most likely his garden.” “How do I get there?” “I will bring you.”  


You hug Lissiel when she brings you to the garden of Elrond and the owner is standing in it looking at the moon with his back to you. “Thank you Lissiel.” She nods “Go to him.” She leaves. You walk up to Elrond and say, “You owe me a dance.” He looks to you “One of the dwarves you kissed would be a better partner.” You snort “Oh how jealous you are. It’s cute. And I’ve already danced with them and you owe me another dance.” He just looks at you. You sigh “I should probably explain before you run away again. Apparently, I am Valar even though I didn’t know it until recently. I just thought I was a simple human who fell through a hole in the heavens and landed in middle earth. And because I’m Valar I apparently need tethers.” You take a breath and say “To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die. Bofur, Kili, and Thorin are my dwarven tethers, and you, you jealous ass, are one of my Elven.” He blinks surprised at all I have said. “You are Valar, and you will have six tethers.” “Yes. Three are the dwarves I kissed tonight, two I have yet to meet, but the last… The last is your jealous ass.” He smiles “I am a tether?” “Yes, now if you want me to prove it you have to kiss me.” He gently trails his knuckles down your face and leans in and kisses you gently. To hell with gently! You grab him by his shoulders and pull him smack dab against you and kiss him more than gently. When you break apart, he rubs his chest like it’s sore. You roll your eyes. “That would be the tether mark.” “Tether mark?” “Take a look.” He looks down his tunic and looks surprised. “The other three have the same mark.” He smiles and kisses you again. “I believed when you kissed the dwarves that I had lost the chance to kiss you.” You just pull him to you in a passionate kiss. “Never. You will always get to kiss me.” Elrond looks at the moon when he asks, “Will you stay with me in my chambers tonight?” You blink understanding that he’s asking to bed you. You put your hand on his face so he will look at you. “Yes.”  


You get Elrond to come back to the dance. He dances with you again, and this time you place a hand on his cheek and kiss his lips. You hear gasps from the dwarves. You just smile at Elrond “I haven’t told them you’re a tether yet. They are just as jealous as you were.” “I was not jealous.” “Yes, you were don’t lie to me Ōrenya.” His eyes widen as I call him the name for My Heart in his native language. He nods “You are right Órenya, I was jealous.” “I love that you call me your heart.” “Who told you what Órenya means?” “Gandalf, though he didn’t know why I was asking beforehand like Lissiel did when she wouldn’t tell me.” “Why wouldn’t she tell you?” “Because she said you had to tell me yourself.” He just smiles at you as the song ends. You kiss him once more and turn and walk over to your sulking dwarves. “You three are just as jealous as Elrond was of you. You’re all my tethers you shouldn’t be jealous of one another.” Bofur asks “What do you mean we’re all your tethers?” “Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die. You are my three Dwarves and Elrond is one of my Elves. You better not be as jealous with the other two as you are with Elrond.” Bofur just smiles “So you’re not leaving us for an Elf?” “Of course not. I will never leave you three. I love all three of you just as I love Elrond. You are all my tethers and I love all of you equally.” Bofur is the first to kiss you. “You are just too sweet you know that Bo.” “I’m too sweet?” “It means you are very sweet to me.” He laughs. “Then you are way too sweet.” You smile. Kili and Thorin kiss you as well. The dance winds down and people are leaving. You turn to your dwarfs, “I’m leaving for the night, sleep well on your balcony.” Bofur, Kili, and Thorin kiss you goodnight.  


Elrond takes your arm as you exit the dance and leads you to his chamber. He kisses you passionately when the door closes and locks. Your hands are in his hair reveling at how silky it is. His hands are roaming your body. You break the kiss breathing hard. “You are beautiful Órenya and tonight I will make you mine.” “I’m already yours Elrond.” He kisses you again as his hands go to your shoulders to pull the dress down your body. “That’s not gonna work Elrond, it has to go up, not down.” He chuckles and kisses your neck and gives you a love bite. He pulls the dress over your head and you’re standing there in your bra and panties. “You have too many clothes on Elrond.” You take his dress robes off and he is standing there in his underwear and crown. You smile “Is the crown comfortable My Lord or do you want me to take that off too?” He takes it off and sets it aside. He kisses you and backs you to the bed. Your knees hit and you tumble onto the bed dragging Elrond with you. You pull your bra off and Elrond gazes over your body. “So perfect.” He kisses from your lips to your throat and down your body until he reaches the edge of your panties. He pulls them off and kisses your inner thighs. “So beautiful.” When he brings his mouth to you, you moan and tangle your fingers in his hair. He really knows what he’s doing down there. You cum seeing stars. He comes and kisses you and you moan tasting yourself on his lips. You notice he’s taken his underwear off. He lines up to your entrance and says, “I need to hear you say yes Órenya.” “Yes Elrond. Please.” He slowly enters you and you both moan. He makes slow, sweet, passionate love to you. When you both finish together he pulls out and lays next to you. You lay your head on his chest. “I love you Elrond Lord of Rivendell.” “And I love you Jean Queen of my heart.” You kiss him and settle in.  


You’re just about asleep when there is a knock on his door. You look at Elrond who sighs and asks, “What is it?” “I’m sorry to disturb my lord but the dwarfs are causing havoc because they did not find Lady Jean in her chambers.” You giggle. You look at the closed door which Lindir is standing behind. “You can tell my dwarfs I am just fine and to go to sleep.” Lindir asks surprised “You are in the Lord’s chambers Lady Jean?” “Yes, but you don’t have to tell them that. Just tell them I’m fine and that they should sleep.” “Of course, Lady Jean.” You hear Lindir walk away. You turn to Elrond who just smiles at you “Your dwarfs?” “Well they’re not your dwarfs.” “Indeed.” “So, they will be asking where I was tonight. What would you like me to tell them?” “That you were with me.” You smile “I will tell them then.” You kiss him “Goodnight Elrond.” “Goodnight Jean.”  


In the morning you find the dwarfs on the balcony. Bofur jumps up as soon as he sees you and pulls you to him in a kiss. “What did you miss me or something?” you ask laughing. “Where were you last night?” “What do you mean?” Bofur and Kili blush. You look at Thorin. “We may have tried to sneak into your chambers, but you were not there.” You laugh “You tried to sneak into my chambers? What couldn’t spend one night without me?” They nod. You roll your eyes. “I will tell you if you really want to know, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” “Warn us?” “You don’t really want to know.” “But we do.” “Aye Jean we do.” “Alright but I warned you. I spent the night in Elrond’s chambers with him.” They get this look on their faces. You shrug “I told you that you didn’t really want to know.” You turn and look at the rest of the company who are looking at you in shock having heard your whole conversation with the boys. You laugh at their faces “Sorry that the rest of you had to hear that too.” Bilbo just blinks and then turns to Bombur “Is breakfast ready?” That snaps the rest of them out of it. They go about their day until Elrond comes to find me.  


Elrond trails his knuckles down my face then gently kisses me, making the company groan and my dwarfs glare at him. When he breaks the kiss next thing I know, I’m pulled into a kiss by Thorin. You smile at Thorin being jealous. Kili kisses you next. Bofur does something unexpected, yes, he kisses you, but it’s what he does during the kiss that’s unexpected. Bofur puts his hat on your head when he kisses you. Bofur doesn’t usually even let you touch it; his hat is his most prized possession. You smile and place your hand on his cheek. “I take it you want me to wear your hat?” He just turns and sits down next to the others. You rolls your eyes as the rest of the dwarfs have a very surprised look on their face that Bofur gave you his hat to wear. You leave with Elrond as he came so you could see his garden in the light. After our walk through the garden and a partial tour of the palace we come to the courtyard and a frozen Lindir.  
“What are you staring at Lindir?” ‘The sacred fountain.” You look at the sacred fountain in the middle of the courtyard and anger starts coming off you in waves. Lindir takes a step back feeling your wave of anger. Elrond doesn’t take a step back but looks at you in surprise. “They’re getting out of that fountain.” Is all you say as you go up to the fountain. Ori is the first to spot you and tries to hide behind Dwalin. A wave of anger hits them making them look up to see a furious you coming towards them. “YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OUT OF THAT SACRED FOUNTAIN OR I WILL MAKE YOU!” The Ri brothers quickly get out covering themselves as much as possible, followed by Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur, and Balin. That leaves Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, and Thorin. You take a step closer and another stronger wave of anger hits them. “NOW!” Fili and Dwalin quickly exit feeling the stronger wave of anger. That only leaves your tethers. You are more than furious right now. You take another step towards the fountain and the strongest wave of anger yet hits them. Kili and Bofur look at each other, then hightail it out of the fountain barely stopping to grab their clothes on their run to the balcony. You look at Thorin who just relaxes back. You’re already in bare feet so you just step into it with a look on your face of pure white-hot anger. Thorin’s eyes widen as he realizes that maybe he made a mistake in not hightailing it out of here like Kili and Bofur. You take a step closer to Thorin when you see his eyes widen. You say in a tone that scares him “I suggest you get out of the fountain before I reach you.” Thorin’s never heard that tone of voice from you before but it scares the shit out of him, and he quickly hightails it out of the fountain forgoing his clothes even in his run to the balcony. You get out of the fountain still shaking in anger that they would do such a thing like bathe naked in a sacred fountain.  


After calming down, with some help from Elrond hugging you and kissing your lips, you head to the Balcony with Thorin’s clothes. When you walk onto the balcony, they have the decency to look ashamed of themselves, even Thorin, who is only covered in a blanket. You toss Thorin’s clothes at him and they hit him in the face, then you take off Bofur’s hat and throw it on his lap. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves. What were you thinking bathing naked in a sacred fountain? I know of your dislike of elves and of Elrond being one of my tethers, but what were you thinking?” Bofur is the first one to approach you, hat in hand, head hung low. “I’m sorry fer bathing in the fountain and not getting out right away when ye said to Jean.” You sigh “I appreciate your apology Bofur but it’s not me who you all need to apologize to.” Bofur looks up at you then confused. “It’s not my fountain that you skinny-dipped in.” They still look confused until a look crosses Bofur’s face and he says, “She’s talking about Lord Elrond.” “Yes I am. It’s his sacred fountain that you washed your naked asses in.” You just raise an eyebrow as Bofur looks up to you and asks, “Do you know where he is?” “Last I saw Elrond he was calming me down in the courtyard.” You feel Elrond coming closer “Though I think he’s coming this way.” You notice Thorin is dressed now just as Elrond comes and places a hand on your lower back. Bofur takes one look at you and turns to Elrond “I’m sorry fer being naked in the fountain.” Elrond raises an eyebrow at the dwarf before him apologizing. He looks at you and you nod. “You are forgiven.” The rest all say they’re sorry as well. You turn to Elrond wondering why he came to the balcony.  


Turns out Gandalf had asked him to read the map. You knew Elrond would be the one to read the map, but the fountain incident made it slip your mind. Elrond reads the map under the moon. There is a secret door that will be revealed on the last light of Durin’s Day. The council will be here shortly. You turn to Gandalf, “This is where we part isn’t it?” “Yes, but you already knew that didn’t you?” You nod “I did. We’ll see each other later.” He nods. You turn to Elrond because he doesn’t know that the company will be leaving while he is with the council. You place your hand on his cheek and give him a goodbye kiss, even if he doesn’t know it is one. “Always remember I love you and that I will always come back.” He doesn’t understand but smiles at you. “I love you too Jean.” You turn and head to the balcony to help them pack. You give one last look towards Rivendell and your tether within, then you turn away and join the company.  


You are now climbing a mountainside scared to death that you’re gonna fall and freaking out because you’re afraid of falling from heights. Bilbo asks you “Are you alright? You don’t look so good Jean.” You drop to your knees. You’re covered in sweat and you feel like you’re gonna vomit. Oin makes his way back to you to put a hand on your forehead. “She’s not got a fever, yet she is flushed like she has.” You look up at Balin and Oin who are right in front of you and Balin’s eyes widen as he understands. “She’s afraid of heights. Aren’t ye?” “No, just falling from heights.” They devise since Nori’s got the best footing from being stealthy that he will be in front of you tied to you. You have your right hand on Nori’s shoulder, but your left hand is squeezing Kili’s hand for dear life. Bofur looked like he was going to let you take his hand but Kili beat him to it. Kili is tied onto you as well. Then all hell breaks loose as the thunderstorm isn’t even a thunderstorm but a thunder battle between stone giants. You’re gonna die, is all you can think as you see the mountainside come careening towards your face. Kili and Nori manage to take you with them as they jump to the ledge. We end up inside the mountain in some sort of cave and you’re just sitting there staring at nothing still in shock from what the hell just happened. You notice Bilbo trying to leave because of his and Thorin’s fight. Bofur is on watch and asks about Bilbo’s sword. Your eyes widen and you yell “GOBLINS!” You try to scramble for the mountainside out of the cave, but the floor gives in and you all fall.  


You land on top of the others and Bilbo lands on you. You roll off pulling Bilbo close so you can say in his ear “Duck down, hide yourself, we’ll find you later.” Then the goblins are on us. You take out a few of the goblin’s with your bat and another few with Elanorist. You are brought before the Goblin King and the little goblin’s are trying to take your weapons away, they’ve managed to take all the boys, but not yours. “YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY WEAPONS!” You slice the head completely off of the next goblin who tries. They look to the Goblin King who in turn looks to you glaring at the goblins just out of sword length. “If she does not give up her weapons kill one of the others.” You narrow your eyes and say “You wouldn’t dare” in that tone that scared even Thorin. They go to grab Bofur and you slice that one’s head off. You stand in-front of Bofur. Kili is also behind you, but Thorin is not, as they dragged him forward earlier while you were keeping goblins off you. “Try that again I dare you.” The goblins won’t come near you even when the Goblin King demands that they take your weapons. You turn towards the Goblin King “If you want my weapons so bad come get them yourself.” “Fine keep your weapons.” He starts talking to Thorin but you’re not really paying attention to what he’s saying, instead you’re paying attention to the hoard of goblins still around you. Now we’re all fighting and running and fucking falling again. You land and roll out of the way as quickly as you can because you don’t want the dead Goblin King to land on you. They groan as he does. You roll your eyes and start to pull the dwarfs out.  


You have just about had it with all the running and fighting. You’re all stopped, and you look back towards the Goblin tunnels where you know Bilbo will come from. You hear them talking bad about Bilbo “Don’t you dare talk bad about Bilbo. He would never leave us, and he can hear everything you’re saying. Isn’t that right Bilbo?” Bilbo steps out from around the tree. “How did you know I was there?” “This world is a story to me remember?” “Right.” Then you remember what happens next and pull out your weapons. They look at you like you’re crazy. You just start to circle them pulling out their weapons and handing them to them. Now they look uber-confused, until they hear the wargs. Now we’re fucking trapped in the god damn trees surrounded by fire and orcs on wargs. As soon as Thorin runs you do too, and Bilbo comes as well. Bilbo goes after Azog the destroyer as you kill his warg after it chewed on Thorin. When they turn away you go to Thorin and hold him to you tight the Orcrist laying on his chest. The eagles come and pick both you and Thorin up together. You start CPR on him as soon as you’re put down. Gandalf mumbles his words over Thorin’s face, and he comes back to life. You kiss him to you then slap him lightly saying “Never do that again.” He just wipes your tear off your cheek. “Never.”  


We go down the mountain. You realize where you are and start to run towards Beorn’s house before the others even realize Beorn in bear form is near. You reach the house and open the door but need help shutting it against Beorn’s bear form. “What was that?” You look at the others “That would be our host.” They just look confused. You roll your eyes “He’s a skin-changer.” You look around and smile at the animals you see inside. You look up at the cat on the rafters and smile. “Why aren’t you a pretty kitty.” The cat’s tail just swishes back and forth. You smile again and look back down. You pet the cows that are in here. You notice Kili is just sitting there still looking somewhat shaken. He was after all the closest to Beorn’s mouth at the door. You sit down and hug him to you. He looks up at you smiling down at him. He calms down. You know Beorn isn’t fond of dwarfs but hates Orcs more so he will help us. We will see him in the morning. You lay down between Bofur and Kili. Thorin places himself under your head. You fall asleep.  


In the very early morning when Beorn comes in you are the only one awake. You stand up making sure not to wake your sleeping companions. You look up at him “Hello Beorn. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us stay here last night even when you didn’t have to.” He looks down at you and says, “You are not a dwarf.” “No, I am not a dwarf. But I do travel with a company of 13 dwarfs, a hobbit, and Gandalf the grey.” He nods. “I don’t like dwarfs.” “I know, yet I know you will help us as you hate orcs even more. Which knowing what they did to you and your race I do not blame you. I know dwarfs can be selfish and greedy, but they are also very loyal.” Beorn nods. “What is your name kind and pretty child?” You look uncomfortable that he called you pretty but reply, “One, I am not a child. Two, my name is Jean.” He nods and goes about making breakfast. Gandalf comes over and says “Beorn has taken a liking to you.” You smile “He maybe a huge giant of a man on the outside, but in the inside, he is in much pain and is a kind and gentle soul.” Gandalf laughs “Only you could see such from one conversation.” You nod. “Not just one conversation G, remember I basically know the future here.” He nods. The company is awake now. You smack Bofur as he pushes the mouse off his arm. He looks at me in shock when I just gently pick up the mouse and pet it, giving it a piece of my bread. You smile gently down at the mouse. Beorn notices this. “I don’t like dwarfs. They are greedy and blind. Blind to those whose lives they think lesser than their own. But orcs I hate more. What do you need?” You put your hand on Beorn’s arm. “I know you do not need to help us but thank you for doing so.” You notice the shackle on Beorn’s wrist. You gently place your hand on it and Beorn freezes. You just smile up at him and say, “Would you like me to take this off for you?” “You can do so?” You nod. He studies you for a moment then nods. You place your hand on it once more and say “Off.” It falls off his wrist. He smiles down gently at you. He runs his finger down the side of your face “Thank you. You are a kind and beautiful soul.” You look down blushing and a little uncomfortable about what Beorn just said.  


Beorn gives us ponies and horses. As the rest are undertaking getting on the ponies you watch Gandalf and Beorn talking. You walk over to them. You know Gandalf will leave you at the edge of the forest, you will say goodbye to him then, but you are leaving Beorn now. You wait until Gandalf turns to mount his horse to turn to Beorn. Beorn says “Take care of yourself kind and beautiful soul.” You smile up at him. “You take care of yourself as well Beorn. There is a war coming, a big war, and you need to be ready. All I ask is that when Radagast comes seeking your help that you consider it.” He runs his finger down your face “For you I will.” You hug him and he kisses your head. “Stay safe.” With that you turn and mount your horse. The company, especially your tethers, are looking at you strangely. You just turn and follow Gandalf towards Mirkwood.  


At the edge of the forest you all stop. They set the ponies free, but I stop them before they can let Gandalf’s free “He’ll need his horse yet.” They look at you strange, but when Gandalf says, “not my horse.” They understand it’s your knowing the future thing again. “Stay on the path.” You sigh you know we will lose it and of the spiders. We enter and Bofur is holding your hand because the sickness of this forest saddens you. We come to the bridge. You refuse to climb on the vines like the rest. “No way I am not going on those vines.” “There’s no other way lass.” “For you maybe.” You throw your pack across to the other side then take a running start and jump and land rolling. You get up and place your pack back on your back and wait for the rest of them. You can feel the exact moment you lose the path. You look around and know that the spiders will be here too soon. You turn to Dwalin and say, “Knock me out.” “What?” “I know what’s coming and I need you to knock me out. I can’t be awake for what comes next.” You aren’t afraid of spiders but you’re not sure you won’t be after what comes. “No lass I can’t.” “Knock me out or I will shave off your beard.” “Sorry lass.” Then he knocks you out. You come to with Tauriel and Legolas standing there pointing weapons at us. You stand up and your movement tracks their eyes towards you. You tilt your head wondering if things will happen with Kili and Tauriel like in the story. Once look between the princes and Tauriel and you understand it’s now Fili who is in love with Tauriel. That’s just fine by you because Kili is yours. They take us prisoner.  


Legolas insults Gloin’s family and you start radiating anger just enough that those around you widen their eyes when they feel it. Then he turns to you “You are not a dwarf. What is a human girl doing traveling with dwarfs? Are you their bed warmer?” A wave of anger so strong hits Legolas that he is physically forced back a step. You glare at Legolas too angry to even speak. You notice Bofur subtly getting closer to you. You just turn your head towards him and with one look Bofur stops trying to come closer. One of the Elven guards push you forward, and you turn and punch them in the face breaking their nose. “Don’t touch me you búbhosh.” He looks visibly shaken that you just called him a great dung-heap in black speech. Later on, another tries to push you and you break their hand. “Don’t touch me you saw.” He looks surprised that not only you broke his hand, but you called him filth and putrescence in his own language. We finally make it to the palace and most of us are thrown in cells. However, Thorin and I are brought before Thranduil the Elven King. You can’t stop staring even as Thorin and him get in an argument. Finally, Thranduil turns towards you. An Elven guard pushes me forward and you turn with pure white-hot anger radiating off you and stomp on his foot so hard you know you have broken it. “Do not touch me you Hû ú-gaun.” He looks to you in anger as you’ve called him a cowardly dog in his own tongue. Then you hear laughing. You turn and Thranduil is laughing. Thranduil dismisses the guard and walks close to you. He trails his hand down the side of your face “Such fury in such a pretty package.” Thorin yells “DO NOT TOUCH HER!” You just smile at Thranduil and say, “I may be pretty, but you take the cake dail.” He raises a delicate eyebrow at you calling him beautiful, fine, delicate, and lovely in his language. You just smile at him while Thorin is still shouting and fighting to get free to get to you. You roll your eyes and say, “I told you that at least one of the others would infuriate you, didn’t I?” “No. You cannot mean he is one of the others.” “Apparently so.” He starts to shout. “Oh, will you shut up Thorin? You didn’t even react this badly when you found out Elrond was one.” “Elrond is not this gabil kheled skithjupa.” You giggle as he called him a great glass asshole. “Well just because you think he’s an asshole doesn’t change the fact that he is the same as you.” Thranduil is just watching this exchange very confused and after he hears Thorin call him an asshole has him escorted away. Thorin is shouting the whole time. You roll your eyes. He’ll get over it.  


Thranduil turns to you and runs his hand down the side of your face again “What were you discussing guren?” You smile at him “Oh just that you’re the other elven tether.” “Elven tether?” You smile and giggle. “Yup.” “Explain guren.” You roll your eyes and say, “To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die.” Thranduil raises an eyebrow. “Tethers only apply to Valar.” “Yes.” He tilts his head “So you are Valar.” “Yes.” He looks you over thinking “So I am a tether then?” “Yup.” “Who else?” “Well there’s you and Elrond.” “You do not speak of Lord Elrond of imladris do you?” “I do.” “Fascinating.” “Are you gonna let me continue?” He nods. “So, you and Elrond are my two of Elves under the sky. Bofur, Kili, and Thorin are my three of dwarfs in their halls of stone.” “I know which is Thorin, which are these Kili and Bofur?” “Well Bofur wears the ushanka hat, and Kili is the pretty dark haired one with little beard.” Thranduil nods. You runs his hand down the side of your face. “You are beautiful guren.” You look down still uncomfortable when he calls you beautiful. “What does guren mean?” “It means my heart.” You smile up at him. “That’s what Elrond called me too.” “Indeed. It is the highest endearment we can give.” You smile at him glancing from his eyes to his lips. He notices this and leans down and kisses your lips. You pull him to you to deepen the kiss. You’re both smiling when you pull apart. Then Thranduil rubs his chest and you roll your eyes. “That would be the tether mark.” He just glances inside his tunic to take a look at it. “Indeed.” You roll your eyes again.  


Legolas comes in and darts his eyes between how close you and his father are standing. You smirk and pull Thranduil into a kiss, which he returns, just to upset Legolas. When you break the kiss, you smile and laugh at Legolas’ face. “Oh, do close your mouth before flies land in it Legolas.” He glares at you and you wink, which makes him angrier. You smile and say, “Don’t be upset Legolas, your father is one of my six tethers.” That makes Legolas pause “Tethers? As in Valar tethers?” You nod. “Yes.” “You said six?” “Yes.” “Who are those six?” “Well there’s your father and Lord Elrond as my two of elves under the sky, and then Bofur, Kili, and Thorin are my three of dwarfs in their halls of stone. I’ve yet to meet my one of mortal man doomed to die.” “Which are Bofur and Kili?” “Bofur wears the hat, and Kili is the one with dark hair and no beard.” “Interesting as we’ve put those two into the same cell.” You nod “So that means Fili must be in his own cell instead.” “What?” “Sorry talking to myself. I do that sometimes.” Legolas asks “Why do you need more than one tether? Most Valar only need one.” “Dunno. I guess I’m just that strong to need six tethers, at least that’s what Gandalf thinks.” He nods now calm and accepting of you and Thranduil. You smile “You may not like the dwarfs now but that will change in oh, about 60 years.” Legolas just looks doubtful. “You’ll see, don’t worry, you’ll see what I mean.” You say thinking of how him and Gimli get on. You then laugh as you remember how he insulted Gimli when he saw his picture. “Why are you laughing?” “Oh nothing, just remembering how you insulted the picture of your best friend.” “I did no such thing.” “Yes, you did. He’s not your best friend yet, but he will be. And when you figure that out, you will remember this conversation.” He just looks doubtful. You shrug. Legolas leaves the throne room.  


You turn to Thranduil when Legolas leaves and say, “Anyway, I would like to join you in your chambers now if you’re up to it?” He raises an eyebrow at you then smiles. “I am indeed up for it.” Thranduil brings me to his chambers and kisses me with passion after the door locks. We strip the other of their clothes hungrily. He lays me back on the bed and kisses me. He nips my neck then continues down my body. When he attaches his mouth to you, you moan loudly. He’s just as good as Elrond down there. You cum moaning his name. He comes up and kisses you and you moan tasting yourself on his tongue. He lines up and says, “Say yes guren.” “Yes Thranduil. Please.” He slowly enters you. You both moan. He makes slow, sweet, passionate love to you. After you finish together, he pulls out and holds you in his arms. “That was wonderful guren.” “It was.” You kiss him gently enjoying being in his arms for the moment. Then there is a knock on the door, and you groan. It’s one of his many servants telling him he is needed as the starlight festival is tonight. You just smile and kiss him. “Go do your kingly duties. I’m going to go visit with my dwarfs if that’s alright?” “Of course, guren.”  


You both get dressed and you walk down the stairs. Dwalin asks “Did they hurt you lass?” When he is the first to see you. “I am fine Dwalin, now where are Bofur and Kili?” “Over here!” You walk over to their cell and smile at them. You managed to grab Bofur’s flute but couldn’t grab anything else. You hand him his flute smiling. “Here I managed to grab this.” Bofur just smiles and tries to pull you up to the bars. You roll your eyes as you know he’s trying to give you a kiss but he’s inside a cell. You just kiss your hand then lay it on his face. He kisses your hand. You smile at him. Bofur is most definitely the sweetest of your tethers. And just as Bofur is the sweetest, Kili is the most childish. “How come he gets greeted first?” “Because he was closest to the bars.” You laugh at Kili’s face and say, “It was actually because I wanted to give him is flute.” Kili nods. You kiss your hand and place it on Kili’s face, and he kisses your hand. “Could you manage to get us out?” “I can try but I’m more counting on Bilbo to nab the keys honestly.” You just raise an eyebrow at Kili’s doubtful face. Bofur on the other hand smiles. “Bilbo will get you out, I’m sure of it. Besides, I still have to find Thorin.” Bofur says “Oh, he’s down farther in the dark.” You nod and say, “I’ll see you when Bilbo gets you out.” You just smile and turn to go find Thorin’s cell.  


When Thorin sees you he actually looks relieved, but then he notices your hair looks like it has been ravished and scowls. You roll your eyes. “You are such a jealous ass you know that?” “I am not jealous.” “Oh, yes you are. You are very jealous.” He just grumbles. “Well if you’re gonna be like that, I might as well just go back to visit with Bofur and Kili again. At least they were happy to see me and greeted me so.” “No!” You turn back around to see him distressed that you would leave. He reaches his hand out for you. You kiss your hand and place it on his face. He reaches you and strokes your cheek. “He didn’t hurt you did he mot skljef?” “What does mot skljef mean?” He answers, “It means my love.” “He did not hurt me. I love him already and him me. I told you I love all my tethers equally.” “Why did you have to have elven tethers? Elrond was bad enough but Thranduil too?” “It’s not like I could choose them Thorin. They are pieces of my soul just like you are.” He nods. “Are you able to convince him to let us out?” You shake your head “He is just as stubborn are you are. But I know Bilbo will save the day once again by getting us the keys.” “You have much faith in our burglar.” “I do, but also I know what will come to be.” He nods “Why do you never speak of what you know?” “Because I don’t want to change the future, well not at least until what I know to be the end of the story. Though I have changed one bit already just by being here.” “And what bit is that?” “Kili is in love with me instead of Tauriel which somehow changed it to Fili being in love with Tauriel.” “The she-elf?” You nod. “In the original story Kili was in love with Tauriel, now it’s Fili instead.” You think about how that will ultimately change the ending if you manage to save all their lives. “Would you bless that union should it ever come to be?” “What?” “Would you bless Fili and Tauriel’s love?” “I do not know.” You smile “For once, it is something I don’t know either.” You sit down against the bars so that you and Thorin can hold hands whilst sitting. You lean your head against the bars. You close your eyes content on just sitting here holding Thorin’s hand.  


Bilbo shows up and is surprised that I’m sitting outside of Thorin’s cell and aren’t in one. You smile at Bilbo. “I told them you would get them out, only Bofur believed me.” Bilbo smiles and unlocks Thorin’s cell. Thorin pulls me to him in a kiss. You all head down and you get straight into the barrels. They look at you like you’re crazy, but you just smile and motion them towards them. Bofur hops in your barrel and gives you a big kiss. You laugh “Oh Bo.” The rest get in the barrels and Bilbo opens the hatch. When you come up to the gate you jump out of the barrel faster than Kili or Fili who are both trying to get out.  


You open the gate and feel the sting of the Morgul arrow enter your thigh. “Ahh.” You jump back into the nearest barrel not even noticing whose barrel you jumped into. You’re the only one with a real weapon left. You still have Elanorist and your bat which you’ve named Fundahúro which means thunderstorm. You notice you’re in Dwalin’s barrel and your leg is on fire. You know it was a poison arrow. You hand Dwalin Elanorist and start swinging Fundahúro at the orcs in the water. Dwalin and I are fighting as best we can seeing we don’t quite fit together in the same barrel. You see Legolas staring as our barrels float away. His eyes lock to yours until you’re out of sight. You slide down in the barrel and Dwalin ends up on your lap. “You alright lass?” You just close your eyes and lean against the barrel. Dwalin basically drags you out of the barrel when we finally get out of the water.  


Oin wraps your leg but you know it won’t make a difference. It was a Morgul arrow and only elf healing can make it better. You’re laying down when you see Bard. You smile softly at seeing him. Dwalin is holding you up after Oin bound your leg. You hear Balin trying to barter with Bard. You just say, “Dwalin get me closer.” “No.” “Dwalin now.” He looks at you using that tone and moves you so you’re in view of Bard. “Bard?” He looks at you confused at how you know his name as he hasn’t given it. “I need you to listen to me Bard. We need your help and are willing to pay for it, but we need help.” You lock eyes with him, and he can’t look away pulled in by your gaze. “Think of Tilda, Sigrid, and Bain. Think of how our payment will help feed them.” He looks very confused at how you know his children’s names and why he’s not furious that you do. He’s confused as to why he wants to do as you say. He just looks into your eyes one more time and leads us to the barge. We start to gather all our gold to pay him, and he keeps looking at you. Bofur notices how you and Bard keep looking at each other. “Now this human wouldn’t happen to be yer one of mortal man doomed to die, would he?” You look sheepishly at Bofur and say, “I believe so.” Bofur nods. You just turn his face to you and give him a kiss. That puts his smile on his handsome face.  


You listen as they doubt Bard and just roll your eyes. “Just cough up the coin Glion or those stupid guards ahead will arrest us.” They look at you “What?” “There are guards ahead that Bard needs the money for. Pay him or we can get arrested. Pay him and be covered in fish, or we can be arrested.” You look pointedly at them when Bard says, “Quickly the money. There are guards ahead.” You look at them “Told you so.” We hand over the money and we get in the barrels. Bard covers us with fish. This time you’re in Bilbo’s barrel. Bilbo notices how you shut your eyes and hold your leg as we hit bumps. You listen as Bard talks with Alfred and pray that the others keep quiet.  
Bard gets us out of the barrels. You have your hand in his as he’s helping you out. You’re looking into his eyes as you step out and your leg gives. He catches you. “Thank you, Bard.” “How do you know mine and my children’s names?” “You’re all story characters.” You smile then pass out. When you come to, you’re wet and laying on the floor with Bofur holding your head. Bofur readjusts the blanket over me. “She’s still freezing. We need more warmth.” Kili comes over and sits down next to me. You groan and open your eyes. Bofur looks down and he gets the biggest smile on his face. “Yer awake.” “I’d rather not be. Better have Oin take a better look at me.” Bard comes over “What did you do to her?” You smile at him. “It wasn’t them Bard. I was hit with a Morgul arrow, I’m being poisoned.” Bard sits down next to you and feels your head “You’re freezing.” He lays his extra coat on you. You shift your head, so it lays on Bard’s lap. He gently smiles down at you and runs his fingers down your face. You smile and close your eyes.  


When you wake up again Bard is here and Bofur is gone. You lift your hand to Bard’s face. “Why do you look so sad Mo grá?” He looks down and smiles at you “Because I thought you had already slipped away from this world.” You pull his face down and he kisses you. When you break the kiss, he rubs his chest. You smile “The tether mark.” “The what?” “The tether mark. You’re my sixth tether.” “I still don’t understand.” “I’m Valar. To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die. Bofur, Kili, and Thorin are my three of dwarfs in their halls of stone, King Thranduil and Lord Elrond are my two of elves under the sky, and you Bard are my one of mortal men doomed to die.” He cups your face and kisses you once more. “When you are healed, I will make you mine.” You look around and see that we are alone. “We are alone?” “Yes. The dwarfs have gone to look for a plant and my children have gone with them.” You smirk “Then you can make me yours now.” He smirks back. Bard kisses me and pulls my trousers down as well as his. He lines up and says, “I need consent” “I consent Bard. Please.” He enters you. You both moan. It’s fast, hard, and full of passion. We cum together. He pulls out and cleans us up. You smile and kiss him. He’s got you leaning against his chest holding you as you slowly are going under again.  


You close your eyes and when you open them Bard is gone but Bofur is back with Bard’s children and Tauriel is here working on your leg. You groan and Bofur looks at you. “She’s awake.” “Then you must hold her still.” Bofur wraps his arms around my torso as Tauriel smushes a plant mixture into my wound and starts to talk in elvish. You’re too far gone to understand it, but you know it’s a healing spell. You hug Bofur to you as hard as you can and then proceed to pass out again. You wake up to screaming and orc snarls. You lift up Fundahúro and wham it into the orc’s knee who is closest to under the table where you are with the girls. His knee gives and he falls over and you smash his head in hard enough with Fundahúro to create a sound of thunder. Finally, the fighting is over, and you pass out again.  


When you come to again, everyone is back, and they have real weapons. “You’ve met with the Master of Laketown then?” Bofur places his hand on your face and kisses you. “You’ve missed much mot enth.” “Not really, I still know all that has happened, but who is it that tripped if I wasn’t with you?” “Twas Bilbo.” You smile “Of course it would be Bilbo. So, are we leaving for Erebor now?” “Not us lass.” “What?” “You, me, Oin, and Kili are staying, while the rest go.” “No, I will not have it.” You stand up and your leg is perfectly healed. “We are going whether Thorin likes it or not.” You take Bofur’s hand and march over to Thorin. “Thorin Oakenshield you dare try to make me stay behind?!” Thorin turns around with wide eyes. “You are awake.” “Damn straight I’m awake and I’m pissed off. You are not leaving any of us behind!” “You need to heal Mot skljef.” “I am healed perfectly, and you will not split us up.” Thorin sees the look in your eyes and knows he has lost this battle. “Alright Mot skljef.” You nod. You pick up Elanorist and Fundahúro and are ready to leave. Laketown is going to give us a big send off. You walk up to Bard and pull him into a kiss. “Your aim is true, don’t doubt it. Your black arrow will find it’s mark just as Gideon’s found his.” Bard looks confused at that. “I don’t understand.” “Not now you don’t, but you will.” You smile one last time and get on the boat.  


Because you’re making Thorin not split us up it takes a little longer to load the boat. Finally, we’ve reached the overlook and you know you will not be meeting Gandalf here. Bilbo says something about meeting Gandalf here and you say, “Gandalf will not be coming Bilbo. We are on our own.” “What?” You nod “I already knew this Bilbo, Gandalf will not be on his own for long, and as he is alone right now, so shall we be.” We climb up the mountain and they begin to look for the keyhole. You just sit down on the ground to wait. Thorin yells at you “Why aren’t you looking for the keyhole do you not care?!” You stand up pissed off. You stand to your full height and look at him. “HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING THORIN?! I HAVE BEEN THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS CARED ABOUT EVERYONE! YOU DID NOT CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUR COMPANY! I HAVE CARED FOR EVERYONE!!!” Everyone is looking at you shocked at how you seemed to have cracked. You glare at Thorin and sit back down and look away from him. Biblo comes and sits next to you and asks, “Why aren’t you looking for the keyhole?” “Because I’m waiting for the last light of Durin’s day. And I would have told them what that means but they are a bunch of greedy skithjupar who think I don’t care.” Bilbo doesn’t know what skithjupar means but he can take a guess that it’s not a nice name. Bilbo quietly asks, “What does it mean?” “Moon.” Is all you say, and Bilbo understands that it’s moonlight. They all start heading down thinking they’ve lost the light. Bofur spares one glance at me that I see out of the corner of my eye, but I ignore him. When they go down and the moon comes up, I say, “Come on Bilbo.” You stand up and look for the keyhole. There it is. You turn to Bilbo “Call the skithjupar back.”  


Bofur is the first to say he’s sorry to me and Kili was next. The rest of the company says they are sorry they doubted me. Thorin has yet to say he’s sorry and you are ignoring him. You turn and say, “I need to face the dragon, I know something you don’t.” “No.” You look at Thorin who says that. You just roll your eyes and say, “I’m going, and you can’t stop me. Bilbo if I succeed you won’t have to face him, if I don’t, I’m sorry that you have to.” You then turn and march down the steps to Smaug. You walk right into his sight. “Smaug I need to talk to you and you’re gonna listen.” Smaug laughs “Are you going to make me?” “Yes.” You walk up and place your hand on his snout. There stands Smaug in half-human form now. You nod “There much better.” He looks at you intrigued that you forced him into his human form. “What do you wish to talk about pretty one?” “If you leave Erebor alone and never come back, I will go with you. I will serve you, and do anything you wish, but you have to leave Erebor for good.” “Intriguing offer pretty one, but nothing will make me leave.” You sigh. “I thought as much, so I’m sorry that you’ll be killed.” He laughs “No one can kill me.” “A black arrow can kill you.” “There are no black arrows left. I have destroyed them all.” You raise an eyebrow. “You sure about that?” He just forces himself into his dragon form again. “Get out or I will eat you.” You roll your eyes. “Bye then.” You turn and leave. Well you tried.  


You return and walk up to Bilbo “Well I tried your turn.” He just shakes his head and goes down towards Smaug. You know what happens and you hope you can catch them before Smaug heads to Laketown. You take off running at full speed towards Laketown. Bofur sees you running down the hill and calls after you, but you don’t hear him. Bard is in Laketown and you will not let your tether be hurt, you also for some reason don’t want Smaug to die. You make it to Laketown before Smaug’s second fire sweep. You run up to the tallest building and make it to it’s roof. “SMAUG!!” You see Smaug turn towards you yelling his name. As he gets just close enough you jump and manage to get a hand on him as you’re falling. He’s forced into his half-human form unwillingly. He’s concerned when he sees you falling. He catches you and lands you outside of the fires of Laketown. Bard had just shot the black arrow before you landed a hand on Smaug, so it just missed us. Everyone thinks Bard has killed Smaug.  


You stand there in Smaug’s arms and look up at him. “Why did you save me when I was falling?” “You are worth more than all the gold and gems in the mountain. I see that now.” You look up at his eyes and see he is being sincere. “Smaug, would you stay this way forever if I asked you to? Would you stay in this form forever?” He nods. “I would do anything you asked of me.” “Even living with the very dwarfs who want to kill you?” He nods “Even that. You have stolen my heart pretty one and I will do anything for you to keep it.” You pull his head towards you and Smaug kisses you. You like his fangs against your lips. Smaug growls and lays you on your back. He gently rubs his chest after he does. “It can’t be… Smaug do you now have a mark on your chest?” Smaug looks and he does indeed have a strange mark on his chest. “I do indeed.” “I don’t know how it’s possible, but I now have a seventh tether. Maybe the rhyme wasn’t complete?” “Only Valar have tethers.” “I am a Valar apparently.” “I am a tether then, am I?” You nod. Smaug kisses you again. You both slowly take your clothes off and Smaug slowly enters you. You moan out his name when he does. He moans into your neck. He does a love bite on your neck. Smaug makes love to you right there on the forest floor. When you finish together, he pulls out and lays next to you. You clean you both up and lay your head down on his chest. “Does it hurt when you lay on your wings?” “It is not painful just uncomfortable.” You roll off him bringing him to his side as well so he can wrap around you that way. “We need to go back soon before the dwarfs build the wall shut, but for a moment we’ll lay here.” He nods.  


You pull Smaug by his hand behind you back to Erebor. Bofur, Kili, and Thorin all run towards you with weapons raised ready to attack Smaug. You just step in front of him and hold up your hand. They stop confused that you just stepped in front of Smaug. You turn to Smaug and say, “Show them your mark.” Bofur asks, “What mark?” Smaug pulls down the collar of his shirt and shows them the tether mark. Thorin looks like he could kill you with that look. “You dare bring the dragon back to my kingdom?!” You stand up to your full height. “Don’t you dare pull this shit with me Thorin. If you want to be a big fucking crybaby over yet another of my tethers maybe you don’t deserve to be one. You don’t see Bofur whine about the others like you. Hell even Kili only whined about Thranduil. But you, you have whined about Elrond, about Thranduil, about Bard, and now about Smaug. You have even whined about having to share with Bofur and Kili. I am so sick of your shit Thorin. If you can’t accept that you are one of many tethers, then maybe you shouldn’t be one.” Bofur and Kili share the same shocked look. Thorin looks like he could murder you again. “Well maybe I shouldn’t.” You just shake your head and sigh. “So be it.” You place your hand over Thorin’s tether mark and take it away. You take away Thorin being a tether. You now feel week without that tether. You just let a tear slip out of your eye. You turn to Bofur and Kili “I’m glad you’ve won Erebor, but don’t let that change who you are. Don’t let him, change who you are.” You point to Thorin when you say him. You place your hand on Kili’s cheek and kiss his lips. He smiles sadly as he now understands that you’re leaving Erebor. You turn to Bofur who has a tear in his eye. “My sweet Bo.” You wipe the tear from his eye and kiss him sweetly. He places his forehead against yours. You close your eyes then turn and walk away dragging Smaug with you.  


You pull Smaug behind you all the way to Dale. There you see a sight you are sure you’ll never see again. Thranduil and Bard standing side by side. They both smile when they see you and look ready to kill Smaug. You just hold up your hand “I’ve already lost one tether today I don’t need you two trying to kill another.” Thranduil looks from you to half-human Smaug. “He is a tether?” You nod “Yes he is. Apparently, my rhyme wasn’t complete with only six, must have only been the first part.” Thranduil gives you a sweet kiss. You smile sadly at that. Bard doesn’t like the fact that the dragon he thought he killed is still alive and apparently one of your tethers, but he kisses you anyway. “Now Bard I want you to know that you have in a way slayed Smaug the terrible. Smaug will no longer be able to go into full dragon form. I’ve taken that ability away from him.” Bard nods “So I’ve killed the dragon, but not Smaug.” You nod. “The Smaug here now will never be the Smaug he was.” Bard nods.  


Smaug is holding a sleeping you when Bilbo shows up. Smaug raises an eyebrow as he can feel the Arkenstone with the halfling. He shakes you awake. “The hobbit is here.” You see Bilbo and smile. Bilbo looks very scared of Smaug. You smile “Smaug won’t hurt you Bilbo, seems he’s another tether of mine.” Bilbo looks sad when you say the word tether. “I heard what happened with Thorin and I’m sorry.” “It was his own choice to no longer be my tether.” You hear Thranduil and Bard gasp at that information. “You’ve brought the Arkenstone haven’t you Bilbo?” He nods. “Thorin will not be pleased, but just remember that Thorin is not himself at the moment. Whatever he does to you is because of that. Remember that Gandalf won’t let any harm come to you at the hands of Thorin. Please forgive him when he comes back to himself.” Bilbo nods. You smile sadly and say “You best get back. Tell Bofur thank you for letting you come. I know he could have stopped you on the wall, but he choose not to.” “Anything else you want me to tell him?” “Tell him that I love him no matter what happens and that when this is over, he better damn well play his flute for me. He still owes me a song you know.” Bilbo smiles “I will tell him that.” “Oh, and Biblo?” “Yes.” “Make sure you tell him that in private. And thank you.” He nods and goes to walk away then stops “Should I tell Kili anything?” “Just remind him that I love him, don’t tell him you saw me. He won’t understand like Bofur does.” Bilbo nods and leaves. You sigh looking after your hobbit friend. “I know he’ll be alright, but I still worry about Bilbo. He’s one of my best friends.” Smaug just buries his head into your neck and says, “If you know he’ll be alright, just think of that when you worry.” You smile and kiss Smaug. “Thank you for trying to make me feel better.”  


Gandalf shows up and is very surprised to see Smaug alive in half-human form, let alone seeing you sleeping curled into his lap. You wake up because Smaug gently shakes you. “It’s time to face Thorin Oakenshield and company.” You stand up and nod. You walk between Thranduil’s elk and Bard’s horse with Smaug behind you. Your eyes soften as you see Bofur on the wall. You smile sadly at him. He just does a sad smile back at you. You lock eyes with Kili, and he looks back at you. You smile sadly at him too and he returns your sad smile with one of his own. You know how Thorin will answer. He will hang Bilbo over the edge of the wall, and he will declare war. You also know that Thorin will find himself again in the golden hall. A tear slips out of your eye as Thorin yells “I WILL HAVE WAR.”  


You hug Bilbo to you when he reaches you. Bilbo smiles sadly and says, “Bofur told me to tell you that he’ll play his flute for you every night if he can just hold you in his arms again.” You smile “Oh, my sweet Bo.” “Also, Kili told me as I was leaving to tell you that he will always love you as well.” You smile again and nod. “So, um, Smaug is a tether then?” You laugh “Yes he is. I guess that rhyme is either unfinished or wrong.” “Well maybe you should try to find out.” You nod. “I should. We have a small minute before the war starts.” You sit down cross legged and place your hands on your knees. You close your eyes and try to find that part of you that the rhyme came from. You hear it loud and clear, “To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die. When the guise of six tethers dies, another two shall rise. One of fire and death, One with the strength of ten men.” You open your eyes. Bilbo is staring at you. “You were glowing. Did you find out?” “I did. It was unfinished. I guess I was woken up too soon last time. Or I couldn’t hear it until now.” “Well what’s the finished one?” You see Thranduil, Bard, Smaug, and Gandalf also listening. “To keep the one fallen from the hole in Heaven, a tether of six must be willingly given. Three of Dwarfs in their halls of stone, Two of Elves under the sky, One of Mortal Men doomed to die. When the guise of six tethers dies, another two shall rise. One of fire and death, One with the strength of ten men.” They blink. You smile at Smaug “I’m guessing you are One of fire and death, but I for the life of me don’t know who the One with the strength of ten men could be.” Gandalf chuckles “I believe you’ve already met him.” “Huh?” “What animal has the strength of ten men?” Your eyes widen “A bear! Beorn!” You laugh “That would explain what I was feeling back at his house.”  


You know the battle will begin soon and you look to your three tethers in the room. You smile at them and say, “I will see you all on the other side of this battle.” Then you grab Elanorist and Fundahúro and head to battle. You are fighting with both elves and dwarfs against the orcs. You hear a huge roar of a bear and smile. You know it’s Beorn and he came to help when Radagast asked. The battle is over before you know it. The people of Laketown who now reside in Dale are suspicious of Smaug and won’t go near him, but when they see you run to him to hug him to you after the battle that goes away. You hear heavy footsteps to your left. You turn and smile at Beorn coming this way. You run and smash into him. He hugs you to him. You look up and say, “You should have said something back at your house about you feeling the same way.” He just raises an eyebrow. “I was not sure if you would understand then.” “Well I sure as hell understand now.” He chuckles. He leans down and picks me up so he can kiss my lips. You giggle as he sets you down. “Now I know how Bofur feels when I pick him up.” “What became of your dwarfs?” You sigh and say “I don’t know. I’ve yet to see them after the battle.” You laugh as you notice the mark on Beorn’s bare chest. He smiles “I’ve had this mark since I kissed your head when I said goodbye to you.” You nod. “You should come meet some of my other tethers.” He nods.  


To say Thranduil, Bard, and Smaug were shocked when you walk over with Beorn is to say the least. Even Smaug is a little intimidated by Beorn’s stature. You just roll your eyes “Yeah he may be big, but he’s just an overgrown teddy bear.” Beorn has his hand on your shoulder and is eyeing the other three. “What are their names kind one?” You smile “Well the elf is Thranduil, the man is Bard, and the one with wings is Smaug.” Beorn raises an eyebrow “An Elven King, a man, and a dragon?” You nod. “That’s only three of the others. There’s also an Elven Lord named Elrond, and the dwarfs Bofur and Kili you already met.” “When I last saw you, you had Thorin as a tether.” You look down sad about Thorin. “He didn’t want to be my tether anymore, so I set him free.” “I am sorry kind one.” You just nod.  


You’re running to Moria as you remember that Thorin, Fili, and Kili will be there. You get there just in time to cleave Elanorist at the one holding Kili. Elanorist saves Kili’s life and he drops to the ground next to where Fili is standing under the arch. Fili is fighting against Bolg. You grab Elanorist on your run to save Fili. You smack Bolg upside the head with Fundahúro creating the sound of thunder and disorienting Bolg so that Fili can kill him. Fili and Tauriel kiss and that’s your que to go save Thorin’s ass. You take off running and manage to slide under Azog’s legs and slice him open with Elanorist just as Thorin stabs him in the heart. Both Azog and Bolg are dead and you have saved all three of the line of Durin. Kili runs up to you and kisses you. You laugh “I did it! I really did it! I changed the ending!”  


Thorin hears those words and remembers the conversation that he once had with her. "I know you won't believe this, but I know what your future holds, yours, and the company's. In my world you and your company are only characters in a story. I know the story, and I know how it ends, so I will do everything in my power to change the ending so it's better. If I should fail at the end of this quest to change the ending of the story to a better one, I want you to remember something." "What?" "I need you to remember that you are a great man, a good uncle, and an even better friend. I want you to remember that you are not your grandfather. If you remember these things then even if I physically fail, I won't have failed your soul." He feels ashamed now about how he acted towards her that made him lose being her tether. She kept her promise to change the ending of this story and yet he couldn’t even stay her tether. You notice Thorin looking sulky. You walk up to him and ask, “Would you like to rethink your answer on being my tether?” He looks up shocked. “You would forgive me so easily?” “Only on one condition.” “What condition?” “You don’t overreact when you meet my last tether, and you don’t pull that shit on me again.” “I promise I will not overreact, and I will never do so again.” You smile and kiss him restoring him as a tether.  


Thorin is utterly shocked when you tell him that Beorn is your last tether. You see how Beorn narrows his eyes when you come in holding Thorin’s hand. You just place your hand on his arm and say “Thorin was suffering from Gold Sickness when he said he didn’t want to be my tether. He is no longer sick and is my tether again.” Beorn nods and says, “I must get back to my home.” You nod “I will visit.” Beorn picks you up and kisses you, then sets you back down and leaves.” You have seen Kili and Thorin but no Bofur and you are very worried about your sweetest tether. You may say you love all of them equally, but if you were forced to choose only one tether, you would pick Bofur.  


You have tears of relief in your eyes when you see Bofur. You run head on towards Bofur and crash into him, sending you, him, Bifur, and Bombur to the ground. You kiss Bofur like your life depends on it. When you break the kiss Bofur laughs. You smile and look to Bifur knowing with his axe gone he can speak. “Aren’t ya gonna say something Bifur I know you can speak Common Tongue again?” Bifur asks, “How did ye know lass?” You laugh and shake your head “Haven’t any of you been listening this whole time? This is a story, one I’ve now changed the ending to, but a story nonetheless.” Bifur laughs. You smile and say, “It’s nice to hear you speak, even if it is to ask dumb questions Bifur.” You finally get up off of Bofur and help him get Bombur back to Erebor.  


Bofur asks later in the night when things are calmer, “What was the ending you changed mot enth?” “The line of Durin continues in the lives of Thorin, Kili, and Fili who did not die today.” “You mean to say they all would have died?” Kili’s eyes widen beside you as you nod and answer, “Yes.” Kili asks “We would have died if you weren’t here?” You nod. “Yes. You, your brother, and your uncle would have all died today. Dain would be the last of Durin’s line.” Suddenly Fili is hugging you. You smile “What was that for Fi?” “You saved my life I should be kissing the ground you walk on, not just giving you a hug.” “Oh god, please don’t do that.” He laughs. “I won’t, but there is someone else who wishes to thank you for saving my life today.” He steps aside so Tauriel can come forward. “You have saved the one I love I am forever grateful to you. What can I do to repay you?” “You already have paid me. You saved my life from a Morgul arrow. Without you doing so, many lives would have ended today.” She nods. You squeeze your hand in hers then she leaves. Thorin comes and pulls you into a hug and kisses your lips in a way he’s never done before. He kisses you with awe and gratitude. When he pulls away, he struggles to say what you can read on his face and in that kiss. “You don’t have to say it Thorin. You’re welcome.” He nods and gets up to find Oin to take a look at the wound in his foot.  


Thranduil had kissed you goodbye and promised to visit before he left. Beorn is already gone and Bard is with his children for the night. Kili and Thorin are either being patched up by Oin or helping him. That only leaves Bofur and Smaug to curl around you tonight. Smaug curls around your back and you snuggle your face into Bofur’s neck. Bofur kisses you and says, “I still owe you a song.” “You can play me one tomorrow night, let’s just sleep tonight.” He nods and falls asleep holding you tight. You smile at Bofur’s sleeping face. Through all of this Bofur has taken all of the other tethers in stride. You know that if it ever came to you having to choose just one tether, you wouldn’t hesitate to pick Bofur. You finally fall asleep.  


It’s been almost a year since the battle of the five armies, as the scholars are calling it. You’ve visited Beorn, Elrond, and Thranduil during the year. Bard is now King of Dale and you see him regularly. Thorin and Kili have royal duties so you don’t see them very much during the day and even only sometimes during nights. And everyone has taken some time getting used to Smaug being around so sometimes you won’t see Smaug for days when he needs a break from everyone to have sometime alone in the forest. But through it all Bofur is your one constant. Bofur makes sure to see you everyday for lunch, and every night he holds you in his arms, even if he does have to share you some nights.  


Tonight, there is a dance held in remembrance of those we lost during the Battle and to the fires of Laketown. Smaug is nowhere to be seen, and you’ve figured out he ran away to the forest this morning as soon as someone mentioned the dance. Elrond couldn’t make it, but he sent you the most beautiful dress. Thranduil couldn’t make it either but he sent you an eleven-circlet fit for a queen. And though he wanted to Beorn could simply not make the trip and instead sent you a necklace that is beautiful. So, with those four missing it only leaves your dwarfs and Bard here with you for the dance. When you show up to the dance Kili, Thorin, and Bard are surrounded by people and don’t see you come in. Bofur however, he was watching the door waiting for you to come. Bofur’s eyes widen at how beautiful you look tonight. Bofur meets you at the door. “You look like a goddess Mot enth.” You smile at Bofur and give him a kiss. Bofur has his hand on your waist and leads you to the dance floor. You smile lovingly at Bofur while you are dancing.  


While you are dancing with Bofur, the other three finally see you and their eyes widen at how beautiful you look. Thorin watches you dancing with Bofur for a moment and says, “Bofur deserves to be the one to call her his wife.” Kili and Bard look at him. “What?” Kili asks, “What do you mean uncle?” “Bofur has been by her side never wavering since the day she fell through the hole in the sky. He was her first tether and he never truly complained about any of us other tethers when all of us did at one point or another. I know we all want the honor of calling her our wife not just our tether, but it is Bofur who truly deserves her.” Kili nods “I understand uncle and I agree. Bofur should be the one to make her his wife.” Bard thinks for a moment “I agree as well. We should ask all of the other tethers their thoughts as well.” Thorin nods. “I’ll write Thranduil, Elrond, and Beorn in the morning.” Kili sighs and asks, “What about Smaug, you know he’s not gonna say yes if it’s not him?” “I’m not going to say yes to what if it’s not me?” They turn to see Smaug standing there in dress clothes with his wings folded in. The three look at each other then back to Bofur and Jean dancing, then to Smaug, then to each other again. Thorin says, “We think Bofur should be the one to have the honor of calling Jean his wife.” “I agree.” “What?” “That dwarf has stood by her more than any of us have. He truly deserves the honor of marrying her.” They all nod thinking the same thing. Kili asks “Do you think the other three will agree?” Smaug says “I saw how Beorn looked at her like her happiness was the only thing that mattered when she brought Thorin back as a tether. He will agree. I do not know enough of the other two to speculate.” Thorin says “Lord Elrond only cares for her happines as well, I am sure he will agree.” Kili says, “That just leaves Thranduil.” “That just leaves my father for what?” Legolas asks. “His opinion that Bofur should have the honor of making Jean his wife.” “Father only cares for her happiness, if marrying the dwarf would make her happy he would be for it. And I’ve seen that dwarf by her side more than any of you.” “We should still write them for their answers even if we think we know them, but I believe we all agree that Bofur deserves to marry Jean.”  


You notice the boys watching you and Bofur dancing and talking about something important. When the song ends you kiss Bofur and head over to your tethers to see who wants to dance with you next. You smile when you see Smaug is back. “You decided to come afterall.” Smaug smiles at you “I promised you a dance.” You just smile “That you did.” You take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Bofur just smiles at you dancing with Smaug. He may have not understood why Smaug was one of your tethers, but he accepted it just because of the look on your face when you looked at him. You looked at Smaug like you looked at all of the rest of the tethers, with love. All the while Bofur is watching you dance with Smaug; Kili, Thorin, and Bard are watching Bofur’s smile at seeing you happy dancing with one of the other tethers. They can’t even just be happy to see you happy with the other tethers, they still have that thought of jealousy, but not Bofur. Bofur is simply happy seeing you smile, no matter who you’re smiling at.  


You dance with Kili next, then Bard, and lastly Thorin. Gandalf comes and asks, “May I have this dance?” You smile “Of course G.” Gandalf says “I was sorry to hear of some of your tethers not making it today.” “It’s alright. Elrond sent me this dress, Thranduil this circlet, and Beorn the necklace instead. They are still here with me even if not physically.” Gandalf laughs “So they are.” When the song ends Legolas approaches you. “Would you dance with me emig?” You rasie an eyebrow at Legolas calling you something in Elvish. “What does emig mean?” Legolas blushes but says “It means little mother.” “Of course I’ll dance with you hên.” He smiles at you calling him child. You and Legolas dance together. When the dance ends you pull Legolas’ head down so you can kiss his forehead. “Thank you for the dance hên.” Legolas smiles and walks away. You wish the other three were here so you could dance with them, plus how fun would it be to dance with Beorn. You feel an overlarge hand on your shoulder and your face lights up in a smile. You turn as you know it’s Beorn. He smiles at your smile. He still wears the same clothes as when you visited his house, nothing fancy, but you don’t care. He runs his finger down your cheek “I am glad to see your smile kind one.” “Just shut up and kiss me Beorn” He laughs but leans down and kisses you. You pull Beorn to the dance floor and Beorn pulls you to stand on his feet. You wrap your arms around his waist and look up to him. “What changed your mind about coming?” “Your Bofur wrote to me as soon as he knew I was not coming and informed me that you were saddened by the news. He expressed that I should come so that he could see your smile at having all of your tethers there.” “What do you mean all of my tethers?” Beorn turns us so you can see Thranduil and Elrond standing next to where Beorn was. Your face lights up in a giant smile. “They informed me that your Bofur wrote to them along the same lines as well. Their minds were changed by his letter as well.” You smile thinking that your sweet Bofur did that for you. “Bofur truly is my sweetest tether. He’s always doing sweet stuff like that just to see me smile.” Beorn nods. When the song ends Beorn walks to join the other tethers.  


You walk over to Thranduil and Elrond. “I am so happy you are here.” They see your bright smile and Elrond comments, “Seems your dwarf was correct to write us about our attendance.” You smile and pull Elrond to you in a kiss. He smiles and gently strokes your cheek “You look radiant Órenya” You smile and blush. “Thank you.” You turn to Thranduil and he pulls you to him in a kiss. “You are more beautiful than the moon tonight guren.” You blush again “Thank you.” Thranduil runs his knuckles down my face “Would you care to dance?” You nod. You are very happy that Thranduil is here to dance with you. When our dance ends, Elrond comes and asks, “May I have this dance Órenya?” You smile and nod “Of course Elrond.” We dance and Elrond whispers in my ear, “I should thank your dwarf. I would have missed this, and it would have been truly foolish of me.” You smile and say “Bofur truly is my sweetest tether. He’s always doing sweet stuff like this just to see me smile.” Elrond nods and holds you just a little closer thinking of how he could have missed this if not for your dwarf. When the song ends Elrond kisses your hand and leaves to join the rest of your tethers.  


Jean is asked to dance by Lindir who came with Elrond. Bofur is over by the food table, after watching Jean dance with Elrond, trying to keep Bombur from eating everything. Thorin, Kili, Elrond, Thranduil, Bard, Beorn, and Smaug are all standing together. Thorin turns to Beorn, Thranduil, and Elrond. “The rest of us have agreed on an important matter and would like your opinions.” Beorn asks “What is the matter?” Thorin takes a glance between you dancing with Lindir to Bofur by the food table and asks, “We think Bofur should have the honor of making Jean his wife, what are your opinions on the matter?” Beorn throws his head back and laughs. Elrond and Thranduil just smile at the question. Kili asks “What?” Beorn slowly stops laughing and Thranduil answers, “If it were not for Bofur none of us three would be here tonight.” The others look at them confused until Elrond states, “He wrote each of us a letter containing that she was saddened by the news of us not coming. He expressed that we should come so that he could see her smile at having all of her tethers here.” Their mouths all form an O shape. Smaug sighs and admits, “Bofur is the reason I too am at the dance.” They look at him. “What?” “I ran away to the forest this morning when I heard what the dance was to represent. I did not believe I should be here as I was the cause of the fires of Laketown. Bofur found me in the forest and told me I had to come to make Jean smile. Had he not found me in the forest, I would not be here tonight either.” Kili asks, “So Bofur made sure you four would be here so he could see Jean smile at having all of us here?” They nod. “Oh.” Thorin asks, “So we all agree then that Bofur should have the honor of marrying Jean?” They all agree. “Then I shall tell Bofur of our decision.”  


You’re startled out of your conversation you’re having with Lindir as you’re dancing with him by Beorn’s laugh. You turn your head to see Beorn laughing standing next to your smiling Elven tethers and the rest of them looking shocked. You raise an eyebrow but decided to ignore it for now. The dance ends. “Thank you for the dance milady.” You smile “You are very welcome Lindir.” You decide to walk over to your tethers, but before you can you feel a delicate hand on your shoulder. You turn and Lissiel is there. You smile brightly at your friend. “Lissiel you came!” “When Lord Elrond informed me that he changed his mind about coming I might have demanded that he bring me along.” You smile “I’m glad you did. Dance with me?” She nods and we dance together. You notice Thorin approach Bofur at the food table.  


Thorin approaches Bofur standing alone watching Jean dance with Lindir and now Lissiel. “Bofur may I have a word?” “Oh, sure Thorin.” Bofur turns to look at Thorin. Thorin says, “The rest of the tethers and I have came to the agreement that you should be the one to have the honor of having Jean as your wife.” Bofur looks shocked for a moment, smiles, then says, “That’s great and all, but I think she should be the one to choose not us.” It’s Thorin’s turn to look shocked. Anyone of the rest of them would have just accepted it, but not Bofur. Bofur just pats Thorin’s shoulder and turns to go stop Bombur from trying to eat everything again. Thorin walks back over to the others still looking shocked. “What did he say uncle? Why do you look so shocked?” “He told me that it was great, but that Jean should be the one to choose not us.” Now it’s the others turns to look shocked. Beorn smiles “Now I know why she says he is her sweetest tether.” Thranduil states, “The rest of us would have only accepted thinking only of ourselves, but he chose to think of her instead.” They nod reaffirmed in their belief that Bofur is indeed the one that should have the honor of marrying her.  


You notice that when Thorin was talking to Bofur he looked sincere then shocked, then when he went back to the others, they look shocked. What is going on with your tethers? Lissiel notices you watching your tethers over her shoulder. “You want to check on them do you not?” You nod. “They are up to something, well besides Bofur who is trying to keep food around for the rest of us.” Lissiel smiles and kisses your cheek “Go check on them, we can always dance later.” You hug her to you. “You’re a great friend Lissiel.” She just pats your cheek and walks away. You head over to your group of tethers.  


“What are you guys up to? I saw you talk with Bofur looking shocked then the rest of you looked shocked. What are you up to?” “Nothing mot skljef” You just a raise an eyebrow “You’re lying.” You glance over all your tethers until your eyes settle on Kili and you smile. He’s the easiest to break. You smile sweetly at Kili and ask, “Kili, what are you up to?” He swallows and shakes his head. “N-nothing.” “Mmm-hmm. Kili.” He can’t hold out under your gaze any longer and rushes out “We think Bofur should have the honor of you being his wife.” Kili looks sheepishly at you and the other tethers. You raise an eyebrow “Is that so? And you all agree?” They nod. “And what did Bofur say to that?” Thorin chuckles “He said that it was great, but that you should be the one to choose not us.” You laugh. “Sounds like my sweet Bo. And why did you seemed shocked to hear him say that?” Thranduil answers “The rest of us would have accepted only thinking of ourselves. He chose to think of you instead. Just as he thought of you by getting myself, Elrond, Beorn, and Smaug to attend the dance.” You look at Smaug “You weren’t going to come?” “I believed that being the cause of the fires that I would not belong here. Bofur found me in the forest and told me I had to come so he could see you smile.” A happy tear leaks out of your eye “Oh Bofur.” You look at the others “He made sure all of my tethers were here, because he wanted to see my smile?” They nod. You smile. “He truly is my sweetest tether.” You look around “Where is Bofur?”  


You hear Bofur yell “BOMBUR NO!” and turn just intime to see Bombur climbing onto the cake table and it collapsing under his weight. You laugh at the sight of Bombur on the ground covered in cake. You downright breakdown into a fit of giggles. That makes everyone’s heads turn from Bombur to you. You’re laughing so hard you start to snort. You’re laughing so hard you can’t breathe. Finally, you stop laughing and wipe the laughing tears from your eyes. You walk over to Bombur. “Oh Bombur, you really know how to liven up a party don’t you?” Bombur just looks up at you guiltily. “It’s alright Bombur you’re not in trouble. I found it hilarious.” You swipe a piece of cake off the top of the pile on top of Bombur and place it into your mouth. “It tastes fine still.” Bofur laughs at seeing you eat cake off the Bombur cake pile. Bofur walks over and grabs and piece too. “It does taste pretty good.” You smile at that. Soon most of your tethers have taken a piece off of Bombur who is happily sitting there covered in cake. Elrond and Thranduil won’t go near the cake, but you don’t mind, because none of the other elven guests are either. The dwarves and humans however just joined in on the cake eating. When Bombur is mostly cleared of cake you get a gleam in your eye seeing Bombur standing just a little too close to the water fountain you had made. You smirk at that. Bofur sees that gleam in your eye, the one that means you’re about to do something pranky and follows it to Bombur. He sees Bombur next to the water fountain and now he understands what you’re going to do. He just smiles. You innocently walk over to Bombur and say, “You need a bath, here let me help you.” Then you shove him into the fountain. Both you and Bofur breakdown laughing. Bombur surfaces and starts laughing as well. Soon the whole hall is laughing infected by yours.  


You help Bombur out of the water and someone hands him a towel. You smile “Sorry Bombur but I just couldn’t resist.” “It’s alright. It was pretty funny.” You smile. Bofur just smiles up at you “You have the best laugh.” You blush, you don’t actually like your laugh, especially when you start to snort. “No I don’t I snort.” Bofur smiles and answers, “That’s the best part, I always go for the snort. It means I really made ye laugh.” You roll your eyes, but smile. “Yes it does.”  


You notice the other tethers looking between you and Bofur, which brings back the conversation you were having with them before the cake incident. “So we need to talk Bofur, privately.” He looks worried “Oh?” You smile “Nothing bad I promise, just private.” He nods and you walk over by yourselves. “What did ye need to talk about mot enth?” “I know that the others decided that I should marry you, and that you said I should choose.” “They told you that?” “Well I kinda dragged it out of Kili. He’s so easy to break.” Bofur nods “He really is, isn’t he?” You nod. “So I thought about what they said, and…” “And?” “And I choose you Bofur. I would have always chosen you, but I’m glad the others are okay with it as well.” “You would have always chosen me?” “I told you once that you’re my sweetest tether, what I didn’t tell you is that you were my first. I always told myself that if I had to choose just one, it would be you. It always has been you. Bofur you’ve been by my side since the day I fell out of the sky. You didn’t complain when the other tethers came along, not even Smaug. You were the first to smile and accept me like it was nothing. In the last year you have been my constant. I see you everyday for lunch, and you hold me every night. And I know what you did for me to have all my tethers here for the dance. They told me about the letters and about you finding Smaug in the forest. They told me you made them come just so you could see my smile” Bofur looks surprised at all that you have said. You smile at Bofur lovingly. You place your hand on his cheek and kiss him. “They all said it would be your honor to marry me, but they’ve got it wrong. I would be honored to call you my husband and wear your courting braid.” Bofur smiles huge and kisses you.  


We come back to the dance holding hands with his courting braid now in your hair. Kili and Thorin notice the braid and smile. Kili says “Well I guess Bofur can’t say we were wrong for choosing him.” Beorn asks, “What do you mean dwarf?” Thorin nods towards you and Bofur “She wears his courting braid. She chose him.” They all nod jealous, then they see your smile and they can’t even be jealous. You smile brightly at Bofur happy that you will get to marry him.


End file.
